Du jour au lendemain
by kyochan95
Summary: HPxDM un mois que le blond avait totalement changé d'attitude. Pourquoi ? Harry va tout faire pour le savoir... --de retour !--
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Kyochan95

**Disclaimer** : oui, oui, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... Ils sont l'unique propriété de J.K.Rowling... ( pourquoi faire rappeler cette cruelle vérité... ?) seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé **: un mois que le blond avait totalement changé d'attitude. Pourquoi ? Harry va tout faire pour le savoir...

**Pairing **: HPxDM (dans ce sens là), RWxHG, et possibilité d'autres couples, plus tard...

**Blabla :** voici une nouvelle fic, sur Harry Potter ! Après une brusque poussée d'inspiration, me revoilà :-) J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Blabla 2** : Non, le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli, il y aura des LEMONS plus tard, donc, homophobes, passer votre chemin ;-)

**Du jour au lendemain**

Un mois. Cela faisait maintenant un mois, jour pour jour, que Harry Potter, le survivant, et futur vainqueur, comme le disait toute la populace sorcière, s'inquiétait. Oui, il s'inquiétait sérieusement, et, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens profond de cette inquiétude. Peut-être était-ce du respect, de la crainte, ou autre chose. Il n'en savait rien. Mais voilà... Harry Potter s'inquiétait très sérieusement pour sa Némésis, Draco Malfoy.

En effet, le blond avait totalement changé de comportement. Avant arrogant et extraverti, il se faisait craintif, et ne cherchait plus à attirer l'attention. Il évitait parfois Harry, et quand il n'avait d'autre choix que de le croiser, il restait le regard fixe sur le sol... vide. Et ça, Harry l'avait bien remarqué. Comment ne pas remarquer que la seule personne à Poudlard qui vous cherche, et vous énerve se fait soudain silencieux, et distant ?

" Harry... ?"

Le brun sortit de ses pensées. Encore une fois, il se laissait aller à songer au blond, alors qu'il mangeait, dans la grande salle, le seul moment où il pouvait le voir. D'ailleurs, le blond s'était levé, en début de repas, comme légèrement paniqué, et était parti de la grande salle, d'un pas calme, même si plutôt rapide.

" oui, Hermione, pardon...

- ... Harry, écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse, mais... si tu veux en parler, on est là, n'oublies pas..."

Harry soupira. Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer qu'il s'inquiétait de l'état d'une personne qu'il était censé haïr ? Et oui, censé, car, depuis ce jour, il y a un mois, où Malfoy avait baissé les yeux, devant lui, il avait cessé de le haïr. Mais, en toute franchise... à part un énervement certain, et un agacement au plus haut point... l'avait-il vraiment haï ?

" eh, vieux, faut aller en cours là ! Et t'as rien mangé !

- oui, Ron, avances, j'arrive...

- dépêches, Snape va encore t'enlever des points, si t'arrives en retard.

- oui, oui..."

Harry soupira, et finit d'avaler son petit déjeuner, rapidement. Il se leva, et suivit ses deux meilleurs amis, jusqu'aux cachots, au niveau de la salle de cours de potion. Un fait troubla de nouveau Harry : aucune tête blonde. Où était donc Malfoy ?

Avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer à formuler des hypothèses, il vit le professeur Snape sortir très rapidement de sa salle de classe, et foncer, accompagner de Blaise Zabini, vers le hall. Piqué de curiosité, Harry les suivit. Il fut rapidement suivit d'un Ron dans le même état de curiosité que lui, et d'une Hermione rouspétant à propos de "deux idiots qui risquent encore des points à leur maison, une retenue ou autre !".

Ils montèrent rapidement les étages du grand escaliers, Harry, Ron et Hermione faisant attention à ne pas se faire de trop remarquer. Mais apparemment, ils auraient même pu les suivre, en criant de les attendre que le professeur et le Serpentard ne les auraient pas remarqué.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la tour d'astronomie, et les deux devant foncèrent au sommet. Comme prit d'un sentiment de panique soudain, Harry accéléra encore, pour les suivre, ignorant les protestations de Hermione, et les demandes de l'attendre de la part de Ron. Il fallait qu'il sache... il sentait que c'était à propos de Malfoy...

" descendez de là tout de suite, Malfoy !!"

Ce fut la voix de Snape qui confirma ses doutes. Il arriva, essoufflé, en haut, et se figea devant ce qu'il voyait :

Draco était debout, sur le bord du muret, et regardait droit devant lui. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, mais cela de semblait pas gêner le Serpentard. Il regardait droit devant lui. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Draco étant dos à lui, mais tout dans la posture du blond lui semblait respirer la tristesse.

" Draco !!"

La voix de Blaise le sortit de ses pensées, et il vit Draco se retourner, très lentement.

" Blaise... Professeur...

- Malfoy, descendez de là tout de suite !

- ... Pourquoi ?

- Pardon... ?

- Pourquoi je descendrais... ?

- Cela me semble logique, Malfoy. Descendez !

- ... "  
Devant le manque de réponse de son élève, Snape s'approcha du muret, mais Draco fit un petit mouvement en arrière.

Le survivant, derrière, n'en menait pas large... il ne comprenait pas l'expression du visage du blond, triste, perdu. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel sentiment, peindre les traits de Malfoy. Il s'approcha doucement, et sentit deux orbes grises se poser sur lui. Il leva les yeux, et son regard rencontra celui de Draco. Ils se fixèrent un moment, le regard vert montrant son questionnement et son inquiétude, et le regard gris ne montrant rien, juste du vide, et une pointe de tristesse.

" Potter, qu'est-ce que..."  
Snape fut arrêté par Draco, qui descendit de lui-même du muret. Il s'approcha de Harry, doucement, frigorifié. Le brun sentit comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Plus rien n'existait, sauf ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du blond... de la tristesse, de la peur, et surtout, beaucoup de souffrance. Il ne put en lire d'avantage que le blond tomba évanouit contre lui...

A suivre...

* * *

Vala pour le premier chapitre !! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Dîtes le moi dans une review :-) Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage les fanficteurs :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou ! Me revoilà avec la suite de "Du jour au lendemain" :-) Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Et je vais essayer de publier un chapitre tous les dimanches :-) J'espère que ça vous ira ;-) Sur ce... bonne lecture !

ps : les pensées sont en italiques :-) je préciserais dans le textes, si besoin, de qui sont les pensées, au fur et à mesure de la fic

* * *

Rar au reviews anonymes :

**Lys **: merci pour ta review ! Contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plut, j'espère que celui ci va te plaire autant que le premier :-)

**Amandine** : argh, non sautes pas !! Déjà j'ai du mal avec un petit blond suicidaire, si je dois aussi rattraper mes revieweuses... loool ! Voilà la suite :-) J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue... Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

**Meylann : **Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite :-) bonne lecture !

* * *

L'infirmerie. Jamais Harry n'avait pensé un jour s'y trouver pour autre chose que ses propres blessures, ou ses amis. Mais le voilà au chevet de sa Némésis, en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini qui semblait sombre, et de son professeur de potion, Severus Snape.

Quand le blond est tombé évanoui sur lui, il avait reprit contact avec la réalité, et l'avait porté, machinalement. Ses meilleures amis étaient arrivés à ce moment là. Étonnamment, le professeur n'avait rien dit, que Harry et ses amis les avaient suivit, avait montré une pointe de soulagement, dans le regard, à l'idée que son filleul n'ait pas sauté.

"Professeur... ?"

Encore une fois, la voix d'Hermione sortit Harry de ses pensées.

"Oui, Granger ?

- Pourquoi Malfoy est...

- Cela ne vous regarde pas."

C'est sur un ton sec et cassant que Snape venait une fois encore de fermer la bouche de sa meilleure amie. Le ton du professeur n'admettait aucune autre question, mais Harry n'en avait cure, il voulait avoir des réponses.

"Pourtant, professeur, si je n'étais pas arrivé, Malfoy aurait sûrement sauté. Je pense qu'on mérite, ou tout du moins, JE mérite des explications.

- On a pas à t'en donner Potter !!"  
Blaise venait de prendre la parole, énervé.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait t'en donner !! Surtout à toi !! Ses problèmes ne regardent que Draco, et ceux en qui il place assez de confiance pour les mettre dans la confidence !!

- Pourtant, que vous étiez là ou non, ça ne l'aurait pas empêcher de sauter, c'est bien parce que je suis arrivé qu'il n'a pas... !  
- FERME LA POTTER !!"  
Blaise semblait hors de lui. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait des réponses, et il les aurait !

" Potter."

Severus Snape restait d'un calme olympien, malgré ses yeux qui le fusillait.

"Si monsieur Malfoy, à son réveil, vous juge digne de vous faire part de ses problèmes, alors vous le saurez. En cas contraire, et à l'instant présent, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous taisiez, et que vous ne cherchiez pas à vous faire remarquer encore une fois.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Potter ! Monsieur Zabini, Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, je pense qu'il y a un cours de potion à suivre. Potter, restez avec Monsieur Malfoy, et prévenez moi dès qu'il se réveille.

- ... Bien."

Une fois son professeur, ses amis, et le Serpentard, qui le fusillait du regard, partis, Harry alla prendre une chaise, et s'assit aux côtés du blond, qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

S'en suivit une longue réflexion, pour le pauvre Gryffondor, qui se demandait dans quoi encore il s'embarquait. Pour lui, Draco était un ennemi personnel, une personne importante, et le fait de l'avoir vu aussi diminué l'inquiétait... et le frustrait. Après tout, le blond se devait d'être lui-même, de l'embêter, de le faire chier, comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire. Ils devaient s'engueuler, comme ils le faisaient si souvent, avant, ils devaient se battre, s'affronter... Passer, ainsi, leur nerf chacun sur l'autre, lui montrer qu'il existait, qu'il n'était pas rien, qu'ils s'énervaient...

Harry soupira. Comment le blond avait-il put changer ? Comment avait-il put laisser ce changement se faire ? Comment pouvait-il baisser les yeux devant lui ? S'évanouir dans ses bras ainsi ? Montrer autant de douleur, lui, le petit con arrogant, le glacial, l'hypocrite, et le hautain, Draco Malfoy ?!

Comment avait-il put lui faire ça, à lui, son ennemi ?

Harry en était à la de ses réflexions quand le blond gémit doucement dans son sommeil, et détourna la tête, serrant les poings. Le brun fut surprit, et se releva.

"Malfoy... ?"

Un autre gémissement du blond déstabilisa Harry. Jamais il n'avait songé, un jour, qu'il assisterait déjà à un sommeil du blond, mais qu'en plus celui ci cauchemarderait face à lui.

Il le saisit par les épaules, et le secoua doucement.

"Malfoy !"

Le blond sursauta, et ouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Ce que Harry lu, dans les orbes grises de Malfoy le figea de nouveau. Encore cette peur, cette souffrance... qu'est-ce qui faisait si peur à sa Némésis pour le rendre ainsi ?

"P... Potter... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... ?"  
La voix du blond était vacillante, troublée. Harry voyait les efforts que faisait Draco, pour se reprendre, mais ceux-ci se montraient insuffisants, apparemment, car le blond était toujours en panique, et incapable de masquer ses émotions.

"Tu m'es tombé dans les bras, et Snape m'a demandé de te veiller."

Harry parlait froidement, comme avant, et vit une douleur supplémentaire dans les yeux de Draco. Celui ci, d'ailleurs, ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de détourner les yeux. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Malfoy ?! Tu m'évites, tu ne réponds plus, ni ne me provoques, tu te fais discret, et tu te laisses totalement abattre par je ne sais quel problème !! C'est quoi, ton problème ? Je ne suis plus à la hauteur du grand Draco Malfoy ?! Tu ne trouves plus le goût de me provoquer ?! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, chez toi, merde !!"

Harry regretta ses paroles, juste après les avoir prononcées. Le blond avait toujours la tête détournée, et serrait les poings.

"Malfoy, je...

- Sors. Dis à Snape que j'ai besoin de repos.

- Malfoy.

- Sors. S'il te plait."

La voix calme du blond mit Harry mal à l'aise. Il se releva, et, sans un regard pour le blond, s'en alla au cours de Snape, des questions plein la tête.

Draco, de son côté, avait des larmes qui coulaient, le long de son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait vraiment marre.

_Vivement que tout s'arrête..._

Le blond se rallongea, et regarda le plafond, les larmes coulant, doucement, sur ses joues.

"Mon problème, Harry... ? Si tu savais..."  
Et sur cette parole, le blond se replia sur lui-même, et se mit à sangloter doucement.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre, qui developpe un peu plus les sentiments contradictoires de notre Ryry nationnal :-)

Alors, ça vous a plut ? A votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé à notre petit blond ? Que va faire Harry ? Comment l'entourage de nos deux Némésis vont réagir ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :-) A dimanche prochain (si possible!) !!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les gens ! Comme promit, on est dimanche, alors voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic "Du jour au lendemain" :-). De quoi il est presque minuit ? Bah quoi, c'est encore dimanche, non :-) Merci encore � toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Voil� la suite, donc, et j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ! Biz !

PS : Gros beug avec ! Apparemment, les a avec accent n'apparaissent pas, et forme des carrés... désolée ! Bonne lecture tout de même... 

* * *

Reponse aux reviews anonyme : 

**Elena** : Merci pour ta review :-) j'espère que la suite va continuer � te plaire. Bonne lecture !

**Zelna** : Merci pour ta review :-) Voil�, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long ça te va ? mdr ! J'espère que ce chapitre va continuer � te plaire ! Et oui, j'essaye de faire des personnages les plus réalistes possible... parfois un défauts parfois une qualité :-) Bonne lecture !

**Amandine **: Merci pour ta review :-) Et oui, tu vas voir, encore, dans ce chapitre que Harry peut être un idiot de première... sans le faire exprès :-) et heureusement que tu as décidé de rester en vie ça me fait une lectrice de plus... et ça motive ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est sensiblement plus long... ça se sent ? loool Bonne lecture :-)

**Meilin** : Merci pour ta review :-) Et oui, je suis une sadique pure souche... et encore t'as rien vu mdr ! Bonne lecture :-)

**Lisii **: Merci pour ta review :-) J'espère que ma fic va continuer � te plaire ! Et t'en fais pas pour Harry, ça va arriver, faut juste qu'il enlève la m... euh... les oeillères qu'il a devant les yeux mdr ! Nan, j'aime bien notre Ryry national, mais parfois trop Gryffondor � mon goût... et pour Draco, tu n'as pas finit ! Mais t'en fais pas, il va retrouver sa gaieté... plus tard :-) Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Harry était en plein doute. Il ne comprenait plus les réactions de Malfoy. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la vie du blond, pour qu'il agisse ainsi ! Jamais Harry n'avait vu autant de sentiments, dans les yeux de Malfoy, ces dernières heures, que durant toutes ses années, et ce simple fait le perturbait énormément. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco autrement que comme quelqu'un qui était imperméable aux sentiments autre que la colère, ou la satisfaction d'enfoncer les autres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond était capable de ressentir de la peur, ou de la tristesse.

Sur ses pensées pleines d'incompréhension, il arriva au niveau des cachots, et alla frapper � la salle de cours. Après un "entrez !" froid, digne de leur professeur de potion, il entra, jetant un froid dans toute la classe. Il alla s'installer � la table de ses meilleurs amis, sentant des regards réprobateurs se fixer sur lui. 

" Et bien, Potter !"

Harry soupira.

**C'était sûr qu'il allait m'interroger**

" Vous êtes donc déj� de retour ? Ignorez vous consciemment les ordres qu'on vous a donné, ou vous obstinez vous � ne pas corriger cette idiotie qui vous est propre ?"  
Harry serra les poings. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre, malgré les petits coups qu'Hermione lui donnait.

" Votre protégé est réveillé, et il m'a demandé de partir. Si vous devez bien reporter l'idiotie sur quelqu'un, c'est bien sur lui.

- Et vous vous obstinez � aggraver votre cas, Potter ! 

- Je n'y peux rien s'il m'a demandé de sortir !  
- Je ne vous crois pas Potter.  
- il ne faut pas le croire ! Je suis sûr qu'il a encore dit des connerie � Draco !"  
Zabini s'était relevé, fortement contrarié.

" Rasseyez vous, Zabini. 

- Professeur, je veux aller voir Draco.

- ... Bien. Allez le voir. Et restez avec lui, vu que le survivant national en est incapable."

Blaise se leva, et sortit rapidement de la pièce, alors que Harry s'énervait de plus en plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc ! Il n'était pas la Nounou de Malfoy !

Ron se pencha sur lui, et lui murmura : 

"Calme, Harry, on a l'impression que tu vas exploser...

- Possible, Ron, mais je ne comprends rien ! Ils veulent quoi ! Que je fasse la nounou de Malfoy ?

- Oh, Harry, réfléchis bon sang !

- Quoi Hermione ?

- Il y a bien une raison, pour que Malfoy ne soit redescendu que lorsque que TOI, tu étais l�...

- Ne me dis pas que la fouine est amoureuse de Harry !  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais, peut-être que Harry représente...

- Quand vous aurez finit vos suppositions, Mlle Granger, vous pourriez vous remettre au travail. 5 points en moins chacun pour Gryffondor. "

L'intervention de Snape fit taire Hermione, qui, honteuse d'avoir fait perdre des points � sa maison, se remit silencieusement au travail. Harry et Ron soupirèrent, et se mirent également au travail.

De son côté, Draco était parvenu, difficilement, � se calmer. Non, jamais Potter ne pourrait être son dernier espoir. Pas après ça. Il ne pouvait pas rationnellement lui faire confiance. Mais, depuis ça, comment pouvait-il être de nouveau rationnel ?

La porte de l'infirmerie, s'ouvrant, le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se redressa, s'attendant, avec un espoir non dissimulé, de voir Harry, et quand il vit son meilleur ami, il ne put s'empêcher de montrer une grande déception.

" Merci pour moi, Draco. 

- Désolé..."

Le noir soupira, et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco. Le blond se remit bien dans son lit, et regarda par les fenêtres, le regard vide.

" Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? 

- ... Je m'attendais � cette question...

- Dis moi, Draco.

- Moi.

- Ne fais pas le con !  
- J'en ai trop l'habitude.  
- Blondinet, tu vas te calmer, ou je m'en vais."  
Draco lui chopa nerveusement la manche de sa robe de sorcier, ce qui arracha un sourire � Blaise.

"Je vois que je te sers encore � quelque chose..."

Devant le manque de réponse du blond, Blaise, soupira, et ouvrit doucement ses bras, dans une invitation muette. Draco le sentit, et alla se mettre contre lui, pour avoir du réconfort.

" T'es qu'un idiot, Malfoy...

- La ferme Zabini..."

Blaise sourit tristement. 

"Quand t'auras avoué que t'agis comme un idiot, depuis un mois...  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça...

- Je le dis, car je suis toujours celui qui ramasse les pots cassés, depuis un mois... Je sais que tu ne nous a pas tout dit, car ce que tu nous as dit n'aurais pas suffit � te faire réagir ainsi, mais, si tu dis rien, on peut pas le chercher � ta place. 

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Un mur. Blaise le sentait, � chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet. Il soupira, et serra un peu plus le blond, qui se blottit un peu mieux contre lui. De toute façon, comment lui en vouloir ? Et il ne pouvait pas le faire parler de force, cet idiot était hermétiquement fermé, � toute discussion, quand on abordait ses problèmes. Même le professeur Snape avait du mal � lui arracher deux ou trois confessions, si c'est pour dire...

Alors que la respiration du blond devenait de plus en plus régulière, Blaise râla, et le secoua doucement.

" Eh, t'endors pas...

- Je m'endors pas..."

La voix ensommeillée le démentait, et le noir sourit. Il allongea son meilleur ami, et le borda, comme il avait l'habitude, depuis un mois, de le faire. Au début, ça l'avait déstabilisé, mais cette proximité avec le blond n'était pas pour lui déplaire... au contraire. Il appréciait beaucoup le blond, et sa personnalité toute particulière, arrogante emplie de faiblesse. Il avait une grande fierté, et n'acceptait l'aide proposée qu'avec des sous-entendus, ou des gestes, comme juste avant. Il aimait particulièrement l'esprit têtu du blond, même si ce même esprit était en train de le détruire. Ce rapprochement, il l'avait voulu depuis longtemps, mais il avait espérer qu'il se soit fait dans des circonstances différentes... 

"Pardon Blaise..."  
Le murmure du blond ne lui échappa pas, et émut plus qu'il ne laissa paraître, le Serpentard.

"C'est rien, blondinet. Dors. Je reste pour veiller sur toi.

- Merci..."

Draco s'endormit, et Blaise, lui caressa quelques mèches de cheveux.

"Je te le promet, Draco... tu iras mieux, même s'il faut que j'aille choper Potter par la peau des fesses, et le ramener ici de force..."

Sur ce, il s'assit sur une chaise, et attendit la fin des cours, veillant sur le sommeil du blond, pour une fois, pas trop perturbé.

A la fin du cours de Potion, les trio de Gryffondor alla dans leur salle commune, avant le dîner. Hermione restait silencieuse, et Ron parlait de tout et de rien � un Harry qui ne l'écoutait pas, ses pensées déviant dangereusement, et Malfoyiennement, surtout. 

" J'en ai marre !

- Oui, tu as raison Harry ! Pourquoi les Canon de Chudley sont ils toujours aussi méprisés !  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il parle de Quidditch, Ron...

- Ah... Harry ?  
- J'en ai fichtrement marre ! Pourquoi cet imbécile me hante ! J'en ai rien � faire de Malfoy ! J'en ai rien � faire de lui et ses problèmes ! Alors qu'il sorte de ma tête !"

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Hermione ne prononce la phrase qui changea tout, dans la tête de Harry : 

"Et tu comptes convaincre qui ? Nous... ou toi ?"

Elle partit dans son dortoir, laissant l� un Ron gêné, qui bredouilla un "� tout � l'heure vieux..." et un Harry totalement chamboulé, se posant des questions sur lui-même, et sur son véritable ressentit.

**Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me perdre... ? Malfoy... Tu me rends totalement cinglé... **

Voil� ! Chapitre un peu plus long pour vous, cher public ! Alors... que va-t-il se passer ? Ryry va-t-il enfin ouvrir les yeux ? Qu'est-ce que Draco a dit � ses amis ? Et qu'est-ce qui leur cache ? Hmm... dur � trouver, si j'étais � votre place j'aurais du mal :-) Bref, une review fait toujours plaisir � l'auteur, et l'encourage � respecter ses délais ! ( mais non, je fais pas de chantage... ) A dimanche prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

Oui, bon...je suis désolée de pas avoir respecter exactement les horaires prévus, cependant j'ai eut un WE suuper chargé... et pis, l'important, c'est que je l'ai mit, non ? :-) et je n'ai pas trop de retard encore... ;-) Jai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas... j'espère que vous aimerez... bien que la fin... hé hé mdr

Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponse au Reviews anonymes :

**Amandine **: Merci pour ta review ! Et voici la suite :-) je sens que tu vas pas aimer la fin de ce chapitre... mdr ! Bonne lecture !

**Mao** : Merci pour ta review :-) Et oui, frustration... et ce chapitre ne va pas pour satisfaire la frustration lol ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le dîner arriva vite, trop vite au yeux du Survivant du monde sorcier. Il soupira. Loin de lui l'envie de se lever de son fauteuil, en face du feu, pour aller dîner dans cette grande salle, et pourtant, il sentait bien que ses meilleurs amis n'allaient pas le laisser ici à se morfondre. Merlin sait qu'il en avait atrocement besoin, pourtant.

Soupirant, il se leva, et vit Ron et Hermione s'approcher de lui. Le rouquin semblait mal à l'aise, et la jeune femme le regardait, exaspérée.

" T'as pas un peu fini de faire cette tête, Harry ! On dirait que tu as sur toi tous les malheurs du monde !

- Pas vraiment tous les malheurs du monde, mais un blondinet complètement HS, oui, et crois moi, Hermione, je..."

CLAC. La gifle était partie toute seule, stupéfiant tout le monde, sauf la préfète en chef, qui semblait plus qu'énervée.

" Bien, Harry Potter, une fois que tu auras ouvert les yeux, tu viendras me parler, en attendant, saches te montrer aussi con avec moi qu'avec Draco !

- Mione ! Depuis quand tu appelles Malfoy par son prénom... ?

- Oh, Ronald Weasley, tu complètes bien Harry, sur le domaine de la connerie, quand on parle de lui ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre puérilité, décidez un peu de grandir, et mettez vous à sa place !

- Mais... Mione...

- Non ! J'en ai assez, j'ai dit ! Je ne veux plus vous voir tant que vous n'avez pas prit un peu de plomb dans la tête !"

La Gryffondor s'en alla, rapidement, laissant là un rouquin et un brun plutôt choqués qu'autre chose.

" ... Harry ?

- Oui Ron ?

- Pourquoi elle s'est énervée ?

- ... Qui sait...

- Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de Malfoy ?!

- Eurk ! Ne fais pas ce genre de supposition, Ron, je risque de plus dormir de la nuit !"

Les deux rirent, et allèrent manger dans la grande salle, pas aussi joyeux qu'ils semblaient le paraître.

Hermione passa le dîner avec un autre groupe de Gryffondor, ignorant royalement ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron ne cessait de la regarder, mangeant sans faire attention à ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Le brun, lui, semblait attiré par autre chose.

**Malfoy n'est toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie... il avait rien pourtant...**

" ... plus, on lui a rien fait, et...

- Hein ?

- Tu m'écoutes, Harry ?! Je te disais que Hermione...

- Potter."

Harry et Ron sursautèrent, et se retournèrent. Blaise Zabini se trouvait là, derrière eux, semblant décidé de quelque chose. Neville, de son côté, se trémoussa sur son banc, pas très à l'aise, apparemment.

" Oui, Zabini ?

- Suis moi.

- Si c'est pour voir le blondinet suicidaire, c'est hors de...

- Je te demande pas ton avis, Potter. Tu vas lever ton gros cul de cette chaise, et me suivre, MAINTENANT.

- Tu lui parles autrement, Zabini !

- Je t'ai pas parlé, Weasel.

- La ferme !

- Calmes toi, Ron. Et pourquoi Messire Malfoy me demande donc ?

- ... Parce qu'il a besoin de toi."

Harry le regarda comme s'il était un être venu d'une troisième dimension, puis éclata de rire. Blaise dû prendre sur lui, pour ne pas coller son poing dans la figure de Harry, tellement ça le démangeait.

" Arrêtes, j'ai failli te croire, Zabini...

- C'est la vérité Potter."  
La voix de Blaise était sifflante, il parlait les dents serrés, pour se retenir de commettre un meurtre. Harry fronça les sourcils, et regarda Ron.

" Sans lui, Potter.

- Ouais, ça va..."  
Il soupira, et se leva.

" Bien, mais s'il s'avère que c'est une blague, vous me le payerez très cher.

- C'est pas une blague, abrutit, et toi même tu le sais !"

Oui. Harry sentait, que ce n'était pas une blague. Et, s'il avait cédé aussi vite, c'était à cause de son inquiétude grandissante envers son ennemi de toujours.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, où Draco dormait encore. Harry fronça les sourcils, et allait parler, quand Blaise lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Apparemment, Malfoy était en plein cauchemar. Il ne cessait de remuer, en murmurant "non... non... arrêtez..." mais pas très vivement, comme s'il avait baissé les bras, et ne luttait pas contre son rêve.

" Et ça fait 3 semaines, qu'il est comme ça. 3 semaines, Potter. Et la seule chose qu'il répète, c'est "non". Et aussi que seul toi peut l'aider."

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise.

" Pourquoi moi ?

- T'en as même pas une idée, Potter ?!

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je connais pas sa vie, au blond !

- T'es trop con, Potter !

- Je sais, c'est la seconde fois qu'on me le dit !

- Qui est le premier, que je l'embrasse ?

- Touches à Hermione, et t'es mort, Zabini !

- Il faudra, alors, que j'aille lui présenter mes sincères remerciements, d'avoir tenté de t'ouvrir tes yeux obscurcis par la merde que t'as dedans, quand il s'agit de Draco !

- Tu me dis pourquoi il a besoin de moi, ou je me...

- Blaise..."

Draco avait ouvert les yeux, et s'était redressé. Il se frotta les yeux, semblant las, et sans aucune force. Puis, il leva la tête, et se figea en voyant Harry.

" ... Potter...

- ... Malfoy...

- C'est bien, c'est vos noms. Bon, je dois continuer à jouer les médiateurs, ou vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi ?

- C'est bon, Zabini, reste avec Malfoy, je me casse...

- Oh, non, Potter, tu restes...

- Laisses le partir, Blaise, je ne force personne à me parler.

- Mais t'en as besoin, Draco !

- Écoutes ce que te dis ton meilleur ami, Zabini, j'ai pas envie de parler, point.

- Putain, mais vous allez vous la fermer, oui, bande d'imbécile ?! Draco, t'as besoin de Potter, Potter, tu t'inquiètes pour Draco, ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde, alors, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de parler ?!"

Les deux Némésis ne surent quoi répondre. Blaise eut un sourire satisfait.

" J'attends dehors."

Il sortit, et les deux se regardèrent. Harry ne put que remarquer que Malfoy dégageait une certaine beauté, fragile et forte à la fois. Une fierté, et une intelligence hors du commun, et il se surprit à le respecter. Oui, il le respectait, et il le trouvait beau. Ces deux faits ne le choquèrent même pas, au final, comme s'il le savait depuis longtemps.

" ... Potter...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Malfoy ?"

La blond sursauta, du ton plutôt doux sur lequel la question avait été posée. Il se surprit à être touché au plus profond de lui-même du soudain intérêt du brun, et il eut les larmes aux yeux. Mais il réussit à se contrôler.

" Pourquoi tiens tu à le savoir, Potter... ?

- ... Peut-être parce que tu as besoin de moi ?"

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, sans rien dire. Il détourna le regard, afin de se reprendre. Harry soupira, et s'assit sur le lit, faisant sursauter le blond.

" Tu me racontes ?"

Ce fut trop pour Draco, qui n'était pas habitué à tant de douceur. Il se tourna vers Harry, gardant pourtant sa fierté, mais le fixa droit dans les yeux.

" Oui. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Potter.

- ... Pourquoi... ?"

Harry était plongé dans deux orbes grises magnifiques, et ne put que prêter grande attention à ce qui suivit...

* * *

Voilà !! Non, rangez les tomates pourries, et les couteaux et tout... sinon vous aurez pas la suite ! mdr Oui, je sais, frustration énorme... je connais... mais je suis sadique mdr ! Alors... d'après vous... Est-ce que Draco va dire à Harry ses problèmes ? Est-ce que notre petit brun va l'écouter jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi Neville a-t-il réagit ainsi, au milieu de chapitre ? (quoi vous avez pas remarquer ?! Filez relire ! Non mais ! XD)

Que de question, que de question... sur ce, je vous souhaite une trèèès bonne semaine, et à Dimanche prochain ! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite tant attendue !! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, et pas trop frustrer... bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews anonymes :

**Amandine** : Kikou :-) Merci pour ta review :-) Et voilà la suite tant attendue... j'suis pardonnée ? loool ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, autant que j'ai prit de plaisir à l'écrire :-) Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**Mao** : Kikou ! Merci pour ta review ! Vous aviez demandé la suite... ? La voilà... bonne lecture !Bisous !

**Elena** : Ah, ce que j'adore ce mot, Sadique ! mdr ! Merci pour ta reviews ! :-) Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

* * *

Draco inspira profondément, et baissa les yeux. Harry, qui ne voyait plus la belle couleur grise argenté des yeux de Draco se sentit mal à l'aise, prenant conscience que le blond allait se confier à lui.

" Tout d'abord... saches que c'est extrêmement difficile pour moi d'en parler... donc, je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre...

- Bien Malfoy...

- ... C'est... à propos du seigneur des ténèbres... "

Draco s'arrêta, et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Harry luttait intérieurement pour ne pas réagir. Il passa quelques secondes de silence, et Draco continua.

" J'ai reçu la marque... contre ma volonté... je ne suis pas le seul... Blaise aussi, Théodore Nott, et Pansy Parkinson, également... nous avons été plusieurs à avoir la marque, cette nuit là, mais chacun de notre côté... à chaque fois, il y avait quelque chose qui changeait, et c'était impossible de savoir quoi...

- Quelque chose ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre !

- Alors essayes de parler plus clairement !

- J'y arrivais, Potter !! ... Ce quelque chose est soit une épreuve, soit une situation, soit des paroles... pour nous avilir, et nous mettre au pied du Lord... Pansy a été obligée de se traîner à terre, pour qu'il cesse de la torturer... Théo, lui, a dû embrasser un Mangemort, qui le trouvait mignon... Blaise, lui, a tué un enfant de bas âge... il n'a pas réussit à dormir pendant un long moment...

- ... Et toi ?"

Il y eut un silence. Draco se tordait les mains, et se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

" ... Le lord lui-même m'a embrassé..."

Harry cru qu'il allait sortir, et vomir, tellement le haut de coeur qui le prit fut puissant. Il regarda, effaré, Draco, qui gardait le yeux fixés sur sa couverture.

" Il... a... quoi... ?

- Tu as la même réaction que mes amis, Potter... c'est déstabilisant... "

Il y eut de nouveau un grand silence, puis Harry soupira, et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du blond, pour lui donner du courage, pour continuer à parler.

" Il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ?"

Draco tressailli. Harry venait d'avoir la réaction qu'il avait à la fois attendue et redoutée.

" ... En effet, il n'y a pas que ça...

- ... Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a... !!

- Non !! Il n'a rien fait d'autre..."  
Harry soupira de soulagement. Un baiser était une chose, mais _ça_, c'en était une autre !

" ... Potter, il faut que tu m'aides...

- J'essayes !

- Putain, fermes la et écoutes !! Il m'a... dit autre chose... ce quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit à mes amis... ce quelque chose... qui me fait me tourner vers toi...

- Et c'est quoi ?"

Draco serra les dents, et les poings. Il avait le regard perdu, mais gardait sa fierté. Mais où était-elle vraiment passée, sa fierté, depuis ce jour là ? Il ouvrit la bouche, pour parler, pour enfin dire ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur, pour enfin se confier, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, sur l'infirmière.

" Les visites sont terminées, monsieur Potter, veuillez retourner à votre dortoir !

- Non !! Attendez, madame, Malfoy doit me dire...

- Et bien il vous le dira demain. Mais il a besoin de repos, et vous le dérangez.

- Mais... !!

- Pas de mais !

- Madame !!

- ... oh, très bien, encore 5 minutes, pas une de plus !!"

Elle alla dans son bureau, en pestant contre les élèves qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Draco avait tourné la tête, et Harry sentit soudain une barrière, entre le blond et lui. Il soupira. Alors qu'il était si près du but, pour enfin être débarrassé.

Il regarda le Serpentard, et fut soudain frappé d'une chose : Il...

" Malfoy... tu pleures ?!"

Le blond laissait couler ses larmes, doucement, le long de ses joues. Il avait été si proche, de pouvoir le dire, si proche... !! Maintenant, il avait perdu tout courage d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. Il n'était déjà pas connu pour son courage, mais là, il n'en avait plus aucun. Il n'entendit pas l'exclamation du Gryffondor, ni le soupire qu'il poussa alors. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus se pencher vers lui, mais il sentit, par contre, ses bras passer autour de lui, et le serrer contre lui.

" Aller, ça va aller. Demain, on se verra, et tu me diras tout, d'accord ? Mais je veux plus te voir pleurer, ça te va pas du tout.

- Va chier, Potter..."  
Le brun rigola. En effet, c'était dur de croire à la colère de quelqu'un quand cette personne vous dit "va chier" avec sa voix qui criait "merci", presque ronronnante.

Il regarda le blond, et vit qu'il s'était agrippé à la manche de sa robe. Il semblait encore fier, droit, luttant avec ses faiblesses, mais les laissait transparaître en agrippant la manche du rouge et or, fermement, dans un message silencieux, une supplique : "ne me laisses pas".

Étrangement, le coeur du brun s'accéléra, à cette vue. Il comprenait le blond comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Il savait reconnaître chaque geste, chaque message dans ces gestes, chaque mot, dans ces messages, aussi clairement que si le blond lui avait dit de vive voix. Il semblait ressentir le désarrois dans lequel le blond était plongé.

**Bon sang... qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive donc... ?**

Inquiet plus que jamais, il passa une main hésitante dans la chevelure dorée de sa Némésis. Ce dernier soupira d'aise, se lovant un peu plus contre le torse du brun. Aucun des deux ne savaient ce qui lui arrivaient, mais Harry allongea doucement Draco, pour qu'il ait une position plus confortable, et s'allongea à ses côtés, lui caressant encore doucement les cheveux. Le blond poussa un petit gémissement de bien être, il adorait qu'on lui caresse les cheveux, comme Harry lui faisait. Il adorait ça, et en redemandait, encore et encore. Il sentait la force du brun, à ses côtés, sa chaleur, sa proximité... et tout ça, au lieu de le gêner, ou le dégoûter, lui plaisait, et il en redemandait.

Le brun, de son côté, était dans le même état. Il voulait donner sa force au blond, sachant, étrangement, que ses caresses étaient appréciées, et savait quoi faire, à quel moment. A l'entente du gémissement, il sourit, et se pencha doucement, sur le blond, lui déposant un léger baiser sur le front.

" Reposes toi...

- Harry..."

Ce simple nom les fit revenir à la réalité. Harry recula brusquement, manquant de tomber, et Draco se redressa, dans son lit, semblant furieux. Comment avait-il pu laissé ce Gryffondor de malheur venir dans son lit ?! Et comment avait-il pu apprécier ça ?! Sa colère retomba brusquement, quand il vit le brun le regarder, perplexe.

" Que s'est-il passé... ?

- J'en sais rien, Potter... un charme, sans doute...

- Un QUOI ?!

- Un charme, un envoûtement, si tu préfères !

- Oh... ce charme là...

- Je ne vois pas de quel autre charme tu veux parler.

- Eh, ça va, Malfoy, t'avais pas l'air de ne pas apprécier mon 'charme', dans l'autre sens que tu as très bien capté !

- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé le front, pas moi qui te l'ait demandé, à ce que je sache !

- Et c'est qui, qui a gémit, hm ?

- C'est de ta faute !"

Une légère coloration rouge colora les joues de Draco, qui détourna vaguement le regard, sous le sourire triomphant de Harry.

" Oui... la faute de mon 'charme'...

- Potter, tu...

- MAINTENANT LES CINQ MINUTES SONT PASSEES ALORS DEHORS !!"

Pour calmer la colère de l'infirmière, Harry sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, après, pas pure provocation, avoir envoyé un baiser à Malfoy, qui vira rouge pivoine de gêne et de colère.

Franchement, c'est trop facile de...

Mais les pensées de Harry furent arrêtées net, à cause du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Blaise Zabini tenait contre lui, un Neville Longdubas s'agrippant à lui, et les deux s'embrassaient tendrement.

" Je suis désolé, Neu, mais...

- Chut... mais il faudra en parler à nos proche... tu sais...

- Je le sais... mais pour le moment, je dois m'occuper de Draco...

- Draco, et encore Draco... tu n'as que son nom à la bouche...

- Je t'aime..."

Neville oublia sa colère subite, devant la déclaration de son Serpentard. C'était si rare, qu'à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, pour seule et unique réponse, qui criait "moi aussi".

Harry resta un moment à les regarder, ils ne faisaient pas attention au Survivant, ne l'ayant pas vu. Sans aucun bruit, Harry les laissa seuls, et couru vers la tour d'astronomie, où il avait besoin de respirer un peu. Arrivé là-bas, essoufflé d'avoir autant couru, il regarda le parc, des images plein la tête. Car, en plus du choc de voir Neville avec Zabini... Neville ! Et ce Serpentard ! En plus du choc de les voir en couple, il avait imaginé, pendant quelques secondes, lui à la place de Blaise, et Draco à la place de Neville... lui tenant Draco, lui disant "Je t'aime" et le blond l'embrassant doucement, avec amour, lui répondant, ainsi, "moi aussi"...

Ce fut sur ses pensées que notre Harry légendaire se promit deux choses : découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec Malfoy... et découvrir ce qui ne va pas, dans sa propre tête !

* * *

Et voilà une suite ! Alors ? Vous vous attendiez a cette altercation Neville Blaise ? Et Pour Draco... une idée de ce que Voldemort lui aurait dit ? Hmm... dur, non ? Indice : il y a un indice dans le texte. XD j'avoue, j'aide beaucoup mdr ! Aller à dimanche prochain, review, et enjoy !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde !! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction :-) J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !! Et cette fois, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres :-). Alors... bonne lecture, et enjoy !

* * *

Reponse au review Anonyme :

**Elena** : Voici la suite, demandée avec ce ton sii implorant lol ! Bonne lecture, et merci de la review !

**Amandine **: Merci pour ta review ! Et pour Neville et Blaise... et ils reviendront, par la suite de cette fanfic, j'espère que ça te destabilise pas trop :-) Et oui, dégoûtant d'embrasser le lord... j'en conviens... mais c'est d'autant plus sadique pour ce pauvre Draco huhu Bref, bonne lecture ! :-)

**Mao** : Hmm... 1) et 3), je dirais... lol Merci pour la review, et bonne lecture !

**Lisiii** : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, ej suis une grande sadique, c'est impossible à changer, ça huhu ! Et oui, c'est bizarre, mais c'est en lisant les fics, qu'on grandit sa patience... (attend depuis un mois la suite d'une fic). Bref ! Contente que tu ames le couple Neville Blaise :-) ils réapparaitrons ! T'en fais pas ! Et pour ce qu'il lui a dit... huhuhu, faut attendre :-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry eut du mal à se lever. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, sur le problème de Draco... de Malfoy ! Et, il avait passé l'autre moitié de la nuit à délirer, voyant un petit Draco, habillé en lapin, courir, en disant "attrape moi, si tu veux savoir !" et lui, il s'était mit à courir, comme un idiot, après le blond, et avait finit par le voir, allongé sur son lit, dans son plus simple appareil... Il se souvient s'être allongé à ses côtés, et commencer à l'embrasser, puis il s'était réveillé en sursaut... avec une belle bosse déformant son bas de pyjama.

Jurant, il prit sur lui, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, oubliant ses affaires, mais, sur le coup, ce n'était pas une de ses priorité. Il alla sous la douche, et laissa l'eau tiède couler sur sa peau, doucement. Il passa sa main, doucement, sur son torse, et ferma les yeux. Plus sa main descendait, plus il voyait les yeux orage de Draco, les lèvres fines et roses de Draco, la chevelure dorée de Draco... de Malfoy !

La main de Harry arriva à son entrejambe qu'il prit, et il commença un mouvement de va et vient, assez rapide, se tenant au mur, pour ne pas tomber. Il entendait le gémissement de Draco, d'hier, dans l'infirmerie... sa peau douce, sous ses lèvres... sa voix douce, ronronnante... sa chaleur, tout contre lui... Harry haletait, de plus en plus, alors que sa main s'accélérait, sous ses pensées. Il finit par se libérer, dans un cri, ressemblant au prénom du blond... mais bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais pu dire ça.

Soupirant, il finit de se laver, et sortit de la douche. Une serviette négligemment passée autour de ses hanches préférant occulter ce petit passage de sa matinée à peine commencée, il alla vers son lit, afin de s'habiller. Alors qu'il était au milieu de la chambre, il s'arrêta, en sentant des regards appuyés sur lui. Il se tourna, et vit que Ron le regardait bizarrement.

" Un problème, Ron ?

- Euh... Écoute, mon vieux... pas que ton orientation sexuelle m'importe... quoique... mais... la fouine... t'aurais put éviter...

- De quoi tu parles, Ron ?

- De... De toi en train de te masturber sous la douche en criant le nom de Malfoy !"

Harry se figea, puis devint rouge pivoine en deux secondes. Il bafouilla un "je... je vais manger !" après s'être habillé en quatrième vitesse, ignorant les regards choqués de Ron, et ceux appuyés de Neville. Il nageait en plein cauchemar...

Il alla dans la salle commune, et vit Hermione, qui s'approcha de lui.

" Je suis fière de toi, Harry !

- Quoi... ?

- Tu as réussi à aller voir Draco, pour parler avec lui... mais... Harry, tu es malade ?

- Non, pourquoi... ?

- Tu es tout rouge... tu es sûr que tout va bien ?"

Après avoir rougit une nouvelle fois, et assuré à une Hermione inquiète que tout allait bien, Harry s'enfuit de la salle commune, pour aller déjeuner, seul.

Il arriva dans la grande salle, qui était pratiquement vide. Son regard alla vers la table des vert et argent, et il fut surprit d'y trouver une tête blonde, accompagné de Zabini, Nott, et Parkinson.

**Quand est-il sorti... ?**

Soupirant, Harry alla vers sa table... vide. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

" Eh Potter !! Viens avec nous, restes pas seul !!"

Harry entendit un vague "mais non, mais chuut" après que Blaise avait crié ça. Il sourit, en voyant le blond plus que gêné, et, plus par provocation qu'autre chose, il alla s'asseoir à leur table, sous l'oeil amusé du directeur. Celui-ci devait enfin se dire que cette fichue guerre, entre Serpentard et Gryffondor allait enfin se terminer...

" Bonjour, Potter bien dormit ? Café ?

- Plutôt mal... et je prendrais plutôt du chocolat...

- T'es malade ?

- Non pourquoi ? C'est mon petit déjeuner habituel...

- Je te demande pas ça pour ça. Mais tu es tout rouge."

Harry sentit de nouveau ses joues chauffer, et il grommela, se servant du chocolat. Il chercha, ensuite, sur la table, quelque chose, quand le blond lui tendit un toast, tartiné de confiture de groseille, ce qu'il prenait, chaque matin, pour déjeuner. Le blond en question avait les joues un peu rose.

" Tiens...

- Euh... merci, mais... comment tu sais que je prends ça, au petit-déjeuner ?

- Tu connais pas le dicton, Potter ?

- Dis toujours, Parkinson...

- Connais tes amis, mais connais encore mieux tes ennemis..."

Harry sentit comme une certaine déception, de la réponse de la jeune fille, mais ne préféra rien dire d'autre, commençant à manger. S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait vu les regards mauvais que posèrent en même temps Zabini, Draco et Nott, sur la jeune femme, qui remua doucement, de gêne.

" Potter... pour hier...

- Laisses Malfoy.

- Mais...

- C'était un moment d'égarement, je sais.

- ... Non, mais...

- Comme tu l'as dit, un charme sans doute."

Le blond soupira, agacé de voir un buté pareil. Ou, peut-être, agacé du regard de Blaise, qui lui disait, ouvertement, en se moquant de lui "alors ? Tu as vu ce que ça fait, de ne pas être écouté ?"

" Non, Potter, je parlais d'avant ça.

- Avant ? Sois plus précis.

- Si tu me laissais parler, on en serait pas là ! Bref, je te parlais de notre discussion.

- Qui a été coupée, oui...

- C'est autre chose, que je vais te couper, si tu continues !"

Quatre regards stupéfaits se posèrent sur lui, simultanément. Draco, se rendant compte du double sens que pouvait prendre sa phrase, rougit brusquement.

" Je parlais de ta langue !! Pas de ta..."

Une main de Blaise se posa sur sa bouche

" Arrêtes de t'enfoncer, blondinet, on a comprit..."

Draco lui lança un regard lourd de menace, alors que Blaise lui faisait un grand sourire. Harry, honteux d'avoir pensé à une chose pareille, sentit cette fameuse partie de son anatomie se réveiller. Il se maudit, soudain, de s'être assit en face du blond... pourquoi n'était-il pas allé à sa table, hein ?

Draco dégagea la main de Blaise, et se leva.

" Tu as finit, Potter ?

- Bientôt, Malfoy.  
- Dépêches toi.

- Tu vas lui faire quoi, Drakinou ?

- Appelles moi encore comme ça, Blaise, et là, je te castre vraiment.

- Okay... Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Lui parler, quelle question stupide !"

Blaise ne put cacher son sourire.

" Parler, hein..."

Le blond fit un "humph" loin d'être mature, et alla vers la sortie de la grande salle. Harry finit son toast, but rapidement son chocolat, et couru après le blond, rageant contre lui. Il pouvait pas lui laisser le temps de finir son petit déjeuner, avant d'avoir, subitement, envie de parler ?!

Il sortit de la grande salle, et vit le blond, appuyé contre les portes menant dehors, l'air rêveur et triste à la fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, tout en lui respirait la tristesse et la rêverie. Son regard glissa sur le torse du blond, détaillant ses formes plutôt avantageuses, mais fragiles à la fois, que la robe ne cachait pas. Il respirait la fragilité, et Harry eut une soudaine envie de le prendre contre lui, et le protéger de tout.

" Quand tu auras finit de me mater, Potter, peut-être pourrions nous faire une balade dans le parc, par exemple ?"

La voix de Malfoy le sortit de ses songes, et il leva la tête vers lui. Le blond avait une adorable rougeur aux joues, et Harry sourit doucement. Il s'approcha du blond, qui remua légèrement, semblant mal à l'aise. Mais Harry ne fit que passer à côté de lui.

"Allons y, alors..."

Il rigola, et alla dans le parc. Draco râla contre le brun, et le suivit. Ils passèrent un moment, à marcher, à travers les légères brumes matinales, sans parler, juste l'un à côté de l'autre. Le blond regardait Harry, puis le paysage, puis Harry, puis le ciel, puis Harry... et le brun semblait faire la même chose. Quand leur regard se croisaient, ils regardaient ailleurs, en même temps.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'arrêta, et soupira.

" C'est idiot... aller, mieux vaut que tu me dises ce que tu as à me dire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que tu obtiendras quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir te lancer.

- Il y a des façons plus subtiles de demander.

- Désolé de ne pas être subtil.

- Tu as raison, c'est idiot.

- Ouais."

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, puis Harry soupira, et s'assit sur le banc, tirant le blond à lui. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba sur lui, dans une chute totalement... non contrôlée. Harry éclata de rire, alors que le blond était empêtré dans sa cape, allongé sur le ventre, le long du banc, sur lui. Il finit par l'aider à se redresser, car, à force de bouger contre lui, le blond réveillait une autre partie de son anatomie qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, à Harry, depuis ce matin.

" Il n'y a rien de drôle, Potter !!

- Oh si, c'est drôle ! Bon... tu veux parler un peu ?

- C'est déjà un peu plus subtil..."

Il sourit au brun, et regarda le ciel, s'appuyant contre lui. Harry fut un peu gêné, mais le prit contre lui, sans rien dire. Ils restèrent un moment, comme ça, sans bouger, puis Draco se tourna vers le brun. Leurs visages étaient très proche, et Harry sentit son coeur battre plus vite.

" Ce que j'ai à dire... n'est pas facile, ni à dire, ni à entendre..."  
Harry regarda le blond dans les yeux, et vit une lueur, la même qu'il avait vu, à ce moment là, quand le blond avait failli tomber du haut de la tour.

" J'aimerais... attendre un peu... quoi... juste quelques jours... avant de te le dire, s'il te plait..."

Harry le regarda, choqué, et fronça les sourcils.

" Attends... tu me dis de sortir, pour parler, et ensuite, tu me dis d'attendre ?

- Oui.

- Tu te moques pas un peu de moi ?

- Non...

- Bon, écoutes Malfoy, je veux bien être patient, mais il y a des limites, à ne pas dépasser.

- Si ça te gêne tant que ça, Potty, tu peux partir.

- Non, je ne partirais pas, parce que je t'ai promit de t'écouter, et de t'aider. Mais ne joues pas avec moi.

- Parce que tu crois que je joue ?! Parce que tu crois que ça me plait ?! Tu crois que tout est facile pour moi ?! Tu te trompes !! J'ai..."

Harry, pour faire taire le blond, le serra contre lui. Celui-ci, prit de court, se figea, puis se laissa aller, doucement.

" Je sais... excuses moi, je suis juste à cran...

- Harry..."

Le blond s'accrocha au brun, doucement, et ils restèrent un moment comme ça, avant d'entendre, de loin, les cloches qui prévenaient la reprise des cours.

Alors que Harry bougeait, pour y aller, Draco appuya de tout son poids sur le brun, pour le faire rester.

" Euh... écoutes, on a potion, et, même si toi tu sèches, le prof te dira rien, mais moi...

- Il te dira rien...

- Tu penses vraiment ?

- Je lui dirais que tu étais avec moi...

- Euh... Mauvaise idée."

Le blond rigola, sachant que Harry avait lâché l'affaire. Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi, puis...

" Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ?

- Quoi, Potter ?

- T'es pas si mal, en fait... je veux dire, mentalement parlant...

- Et mon physique, c'est de la merde, c'est ça ?

- Et bien, bonjour l'aristo...

- Alors ?

- Et bien... disons que ton physique complète bien ton mental..."

Le blond sourit, regarda Harry, et sortit

" Toi aussi, t'es plutôt pas mal... mentalement et physiquement..."

Harry sourit, et ils regardèrent le ciel, sentant définitivement le vent de leur relation tourner... vers quoi ? Ils ne le savaient pas encore... mais aucun des deux ne trouvait ça désagréable... au contraire.

* * *

Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! Jai surtout voulu accentué le rapprochement entre Draco et Harry, dans ce chapitre... un chapitre de transition, sans doute...

Dimanche prochain, pas de suite... NOOON, on ne crie pas ! C'est tout simplement parce que je pars en Italie... alors, je vais plutôt mettre mon chapitre, si je peux, Vendredi soir... Sinon, il faudra attendre Dimanche prochain !! (avec deux chapitres, promit !)


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le chapitre tant attendu de cette fic... je n'ai pas put le mettre avant, Italie olige, et surtout, je devais récupérer de toute une semaine où je marchais sans arrêt... J'ai eut un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite... même si j'ai réussit à casé ce que je voulais... mais ça, je vous laisse le jugement :-) Bref... Bonne lecture !

PS : j'ai, pour me faire pardonné, mis sur le site une autre fic (je vais la mettre juste après ce chapitre, la réécrire rapidement, et la mettre :-) ), allez sur mon profil, et prenez le one-shot : "Potion révélatrice de désir", Rating M, petit délire que j'ai fait en classe :-) En espérant que ça me pardonne... :-)

PPS : je tiens à dire que, à celui qui aura trouvé, avant Dimanche, le secret de Draco, je répondrais directement à la review, avant d'attendre Dimanche pour répondre :-) Donc, si vous avez ne réponse "presque" directe, ça veut dire que vous êtes en très bon chemin... sinon... ca veut soit dire que vous êtes sur la route, mais pas tant que ça, ou que vous vous trompez complètement :-) Donc, n'hésitez pas, faîtes plein de propositions, et relisez bien, pour voir si vous pouvez trouver... (bonne chance mdr)

* * *

Réponse au review anonyme :

**Lisiii** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review :-) Et oui, ce rêve était pas mal, avec Draco en lapin... j'avais eut l'image mentale, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la caser... c'est plus fort que moi mdr Bref, voici la suite, et merci encore !

**Amandine **: Merci pour cette adorable review !! Ca fait toujours plaisir, de lire de telle review, et ça encourage vraiment l'auteur a continué ses fics... si je n'avais pas de telle review, je pense que je respecterais encore moins les délais que je me suis fixé :-) Voici le prochain chapitre, gros bisous, et merciii !!

**Ley** : Merci pour ta review :-) question rapprochement, tu vas voir que c'est pas finit, dans ce chapitre, ça continue :-) Bonne lecture !

**Louange** : Merci pour ta review ! Pour le secret de Draco, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre... qui arrive Dimanche prochain ! :-) Bisous, et bonne lecture !

**Mao** : Frustration ? C'est vrai que j'adore... sauf quand c'est moi qui le ressent nyark ! lol, bref, contente que ça te plaise... et bonne lecture de ce chapitre... regarde ! Plus qu'une semaine à attendre, avant de savoir... hé hé hé ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry passa toute sa matinée avec le blond, parlant de tout et de rien. En fait, c'est plus lui qui parlait, étant donné que le blond était peut loquace. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il parlait pour deux, trouvant en Draco une oreille attentive. Jamais il n'avait pensé que le blond était capable de tant d'écoute, et ce fait l'avait surpris. Il se mit à se demander si c'était dû au traumatisme que le blond avait vécu, et dont il ne savait que la moitié, ou si le blond était déjà ainsi, d'origine.

Parfois, Draco parlait aussi un peu, comprenant Harry sur certain point, lui demandant de s'expliquer sur d'autre... et Harry acceptait, à chaque fois, bêtement heureux d'avoir cet échange avec le blond.

L'heure du midi arriva très rapidement, et les deux garçons soupirèrent. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'aller manger, mais la faim leur tiraillait le ventre. En concert, ils se levèrent, et allèrent vers la grande salle. Cette dernière était pleine. N'ayant plus aucune excuse pour aller manger à la table des Serpentard, Harry alla vers la table des rouge et or, quand une main douce toucha doucement la sienne. Il sursauta, et se tourna vers un Draco à la fois sûr de lui, et rosissant.

" Viens manger avec nous, P... Harry.

- Euh... mais... je... c'est que...  
- Granger et Weasley peuvent venir, s'ils le veulent..."

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et Draco attendit patiemment qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le blond comprit que Harry avait enfin saisit toute l'ampleur de sa demande quand le brun se mit à rougir

" Euh... je vais leur demander..."

Harry alla vers la table des Gryffondor, alors que le blond attendait. Il n'en revenait pas. Le matin même, le blond avait fusillé son meilleur ami du regard, alors qu'il l'avait interpellé, et là, il l'invitait clairement... comme quoi ! Une simple matinée à parler pouvait changer bien des choses...

Arrivé à sa table, Harry parla d'abord avec Hermione, qui faisait toujours la tête à Ron, puis alla voir son meilleur ami. Il savait que la tâche serait rude... mais il avait un bon argument en tête...

" Non, non et non, Harry ! Je n'irais pas !

- Même si, grâce à ça, tu récupère Hermione ?"

Le rouquin le regarda un moment, puis il soupira, et se leva. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers Draco, qui les accueilli avec un très léger sourire, puis ils allèrent à la table des Serpentard.

Dire que les tables de Serpentard et Gryffondor furent bouche bée, devant le spectacle, était un euphémisme... il y avait un grand silence, interrompu juste par Blaise, qui se levait, avec un grand sourire. Neville se recroquevilla sur son banc, se faisant tout petit.

" Eh, Neville ! Viens avec nous !"

Neville se figea, puis sourit, un sourire comme personne ne lui en avait vu, jusqu'alors, et se leva, pour aller rejoindre Blaise, d'un pas sûr. Il s'assit à côté du noir, rayonnant, et se servit à manger, sous l'oeil bienveillant du Serpentard... et étonné de tout le reste de l'école, sauf d'un certain brun, qui tentait de se faire tout petit.

Neville bu un peu d'eau, puis se tourna vers Blaise, le regard taquin. Il s'approcha du Serpentard, qui regardait ailleurs, et déposa un léger baiser sur la base de son cou, ce qui fit frissonner violemment Blaise. Neville lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, en lui mordillant, et Blaise préféra regarder le fond de son assiette. Mais ni Harry, ni Draco ne manquèrent le regard qu'il envoya à Neville... un regard chargé de désir. Neville eut un grand sourire taquin, et se remit à manger. Personne ne fit de remarque à leur couple plus qu'improbable. Et personne ne fut dupe au point de ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Seul Draco ne semblait pas pouvoir quitter le couple des yeux. Il les fixait, la bouche entrouverte, ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde. Le fait que son meilleur ami soit en couple avec Longdubas, sans qu'il le sache, lui semblait être une idée bien peu supportable. Son meilleur ami avait donc décidé de lui cacher les choses les plus importantes ? Le blond se sentait trahi, par celui qu'il considérait comme un frère de coeur. Blaise leva les yeux vers lui, soupira, et lui caressa la joue. Draco eut un mouvement de recul.

" Écoutes, Draco, je...

- Depuis quand ?

- ... un mois...

- Un mois ?! Et tu songeais me le dire quand, exactement ?

- Malfoy, calmes t...

- Tais toi, Potter, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Malfoy !

- Fermes la, Longdubas !

- Ne lui parles pas ainsi !

- Je parle comme je veux !

- Tu vas te calmer, blondinet ?!

- Tu comptais me le dire QUAND, Blaise ?!

- Jamais, en voyant comment tu réagis !!"

Sentant la situation s'envenimer, et sa colère augmenter, Harry prit la main de Draco, et le tira en dehors de la grande salle, stupéfiant tout le monde, et le blondinet en premier.

" Potter, qu'est-ce que... ?!

- Ce n'est plus Harry ?

- Que... quoi ?"

Le brun se tourna vers lui, tentant de reprendre son calme.

" Bon, écoutes moi bien attentivement... fous toi à la place de Zabini, quelques secondes... t'aimes un Gryffondor, ton meilleur ami leur voue une haine terrible, et tu sais qu'il est très impulsif, dans ses choix.

- Je ne suis pas...

- TU ne peux pas te séparer de ton Gryffondor, c'est au dessus de tes forces. Soudain, ce que tu attends se produit : ton meilleur ami se lie d'amitié avec un Gryffondor. Mieux ! Il en invite à sa table. Comment tu réagirais ?

- Je...

- Et sans aucune mauvaise foi, Malfoy !

- ... Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné, j'aurais réagit comme lui..."

Harry resta con, un moment, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Draco capitule aussi rapidement, même s'il lui faisait un spectacle magnifique de bouderie. Cela acheva totalement d'enfouir la colère de Harry, qui sourit.

" Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux être adorable...

- Un Malfoy n'est pas adorable, Harry !

- Mais oui, mais oui..."

Pour clore la dispute, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, Harry déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue du blond, le laissant figé sur place, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

" Aller, dépêches toi, blondinet, viens présenter tes excuses à Zabini et Neville, et finir de manger.

- M'appelle pas blondinet...

- Mais oui, Dray, tu viens ?"

Rigolant, il alla reprendre sa place, chez les Serpentard, suivit d'un Malfoy furibond.

La fin du repas se déroula rapidement, après les excuses faites à demi-mot, par un certain blond, à un certain couple. Harry sourit, et, quand il eut finit d'engloutir son dessert, il regarda le blond finir de picorer le morceau de tarte aux pommes qu'il avait prit. Les deux se levèrent, et d'un commun accord, dirent aux autres qu'ils ne viendraient pas en cours non plus l'après midi. Ils sortirent de nouveau dans le parc, après un sermon de la part d'Hermione pour Harry, et de la part de Théodore Nott, une Hermione au masculin, pour Draco, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le bord du lac, en paix.

L'après midi passa très rapidement, et Draco finit par s'endormir, épuisé, contre Harry.

Ce dernier regardait le lac, songeur. Il se sentait bien, à proximité du blond. Bien mais gêné... perturbé... mais c'étais pire, une fois loin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui, tout le temps. Il aimait beaucoup le voir l'écouter, avec son air sérieux, et compréhensif, et il aimait énormément passer du temps en sa compagnie. Son caractère fier, et boudeur, arrogant et fragile à la fois l'attendrissait vraiment. Et surtout, son secret qui le hantait, qui l'obsédait...

Harry en fut là de ses pensées quand il entendit le blond gémir, et le sentit se débattre, doucement. Il le regarda, et vit que le blond était en plein cauchemar. Il le secoua, pour le réveillé, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Pire, Draco se débattit encore plus, en gémissant.

" Non... non... laissez moi tranquille..."

Le blond ne cessait de répéter ça, sans cesse, alors que Harry le secouait pour le réveiller, paniquant légèrement. Le blond transpirait de plus en plus, poussant des gémissements de peur et de... douleur ? Harry tentait de garder le peut de self control qui lui restait, pour réveiller le blond. Mais que faire ? Plus il le secouait, plus le blond s'enfonçait dans son cauchemar !

Il le prit contre lui, finalement, le berçant délicatement, pour le calmer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Draco se calma, et se réveilla doucement, le souffle encore court, ses poings tenant fermement la chemise de Harry. Il se redressa, un peu tremblotant.

" Merci, ça va aller. Désolé, cauchemar...

- Tu parles d'un cauchemar !! Tu m'as fait vraiment peur, recommences jamais ça !"

Draco regarda ailleurs, tentant clairement de rien montrer, devant Harry. Mais une tâche, dans le cou du blond, attira l'attention du brun.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ça quoi ?"

Harry déboutonna le col de la chemise de Draco. Ce dernier se débattait, mais le brun avait plus de force que lui. Finalement, Harry se retrouva avec une espèce de 'suçon' dans le cou du blond. Il était persuadé que le blond ne l'avait pas, ce matin même.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Plus tard...

- Non, maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

- Harry. Plus tard.

- Non ! Et il n'y a pas de 'Harry' qui tienne. Expliques moi !"

Draco le fixa. Harry se tut brusquement, face à ce regard. Froid. Inexpressif.

" Tu veux tout savoir ? Et bien tu attendras, Potter. Je t'ai dit d'attendre, de ne pas demander ça maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, dans ces mots là ? Je t'ai demandé d'attendre, que j'ai le courage de te le dire, tu peux pas comprendre ça ? Je peux comprendre, moi, que ça t'intrigue, que tu ais envie de tout savoir, surtout après ça... mais tu devras attendre ! Car c'est pas demain la veille que j'arriverais à tout te dire, comprit ?!"

Harry, la bouche sèche, ne put qu'acquiescer, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet espèce de suçon, que Draco avait dans le cou ? Son secret semblait plus grave qu'il ne le pensait... et ne l'inquiétait que d'avantage.

Le blond sembla se calmer, et se mit, derechef, dans les bras du brun, murmurant un petit "pardon, Harry...", qui fit sourire doucement le brun. Il le serra contre lui, sentant son coeur battre un peu plus vite, et à la fois se sentant bien. Il avait une espèce de tendresse, d'affection, quand le blond était contre lui. Il sourit, et passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux doux de sa... Némésis ? Mais l'était-il encore ? Harry sourit, en voyant Draco lever la tête vers lui. Draco répondit à ce sourire, les deux se fichant de leur soudaine proximité. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Draco reprit sa place dans les bras du brun. Brun qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent la fin de l'après midi, ainsi, ne voulant pour rien au monde être séparés de l'autre. Étrange, quand on sait que, un mois plus tôt, ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se voir.

" Draco...?

- Oui...?

- Demain... on fait pareil ?

- Oui...

- ... Mais... ça te dérange pas, pour les cours... ?

- On sera Samedi, demain...

- ... ah..."

Ils sourirent, en même temps, et fermèrent les yeux. Alors que le brun nageait en pleine tendresse, ne s'interrogeant pas sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, un certain blond savait très bien ce que lui commençait à ressentir. Il savait très bien qu'il tombait, progressivement, et lentement, amoureux de son ex Némésis... mais, au lieu de le répugnait, ce simple fait le rendait à la fois heureux... et inquiet. Pour la suite, bien entendu, mais aussi vis à vis du brun... mais il ne put continuer ses réflexions, car il s'endormit, doucement, contre Harry. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemar. Et ce fut suffisant, pour qu'il plonge dans un profond sommeil, rêvant de Harry, de lui, d'un futur lumineux, et simplement... heureux.

* * *

Voilà la suite tant attendue :-) Je ne sais pas si elle vous a plut, mais bon...je pense que le prochain sera mieux!! Alors... de nouvelles choses, n'est-ce pas ? D'autres suppositions ? Le prochain chapitre sera un tournant de l'histoire !! Il y aura enfin la révélation tant attendue, et le commencement de la seconde partie :-) Aller... Reviews ? A pluuus !!


	8. Chapter 8

Kikou les gens !! Alors voilà la suite tant attendue... désolée si j'ai un jour de retard, mais, je n'avais pas encore terminé le chapitre hier soir... mais je n'ai pas encore trop de retard ça aurait put être pire, et je vous avoue, j'ai eut peur qu'il y ait pire... :-s Mais voici la suite tant attendue !! Bonne lecture !

ps : personne n'a donc trouvé la solution :-) pourtant, vos idées étaient très intéressantes... et avaient parfois du vrai... mais vous étiez encore assez loin du compte ! Je dédie ce chapitre à Hanakaya, qui a été la seule a trouvé... ( avec mon aide, en direct hein ? Sacrée Hanakaya...)

* * *

Reponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Sadique Alchemist** : Merci pour ta reviews :-) Apparemment, tu es la seule à avoir deviné... même si je ne sais pas si tu as réellement deviné... vu que tu n'as mit aucune supposition :-) Bref, voilà la suite... bonne lecture !

**Hasu no hana** : merci pour ta reviews ! :-) contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et, tu avais de bon éléments, dans ta réponse... Et oui, Blaise/Neville, j'adore ce petit couple :-) je les trouve très bien accordé... et oui, Blaise et Draco sont des meilleurs amis, ils ne pourraient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, je pense... trop proche :-) malgré la tête de mule de Draco... :-) et oui Draco est doux... mais, il faut le comprendre le pauvre :-) Merci d'aimer ma fic, et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Amandine** : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, je tenais à répondre à toutes les reviews... je trouve ça plus convivial, qu'un auteur puisse parler avec ses lecteurs, et répondre à leur reviews :-) ( même si ça prend du temps c'est un pur bonheur... :-) ) Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ca rechauffe le coeur ! Et oui, tes reviews, et toutes les reviews, m'encourage à écrire la suite, et à ne pas laisser des semaines de retard... c'est pour vous, que je me suis atteler, en me fixant l'horaire "aujourd'hui, sinon je me pardonnerais pas !". Et tant pis pour les fautes, le principal, c'est la reviews ;-) Bonne lecture !!

**Liiisi** : Merci pour ta reviews, et pour tes compliments :-) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre... et oui, voici la révélation dans ce chapitre !! Bon... jme tais ! Bonne lecture ;-)

**Ley** : Merci pour ta reviews :-). Ah ah ! Tu ne t'attends donc pas du tout à THE révélation... hu hu hu... Et bien... la voilà ! Bonne lecture !! ;-)

* * *

Quand le blond se réveilla, il remarqua que Harry dormait paisiblement. Il était la fin de l'après midi, et Draco s'étira doucement, réveillant par là le brun. Ce dernier eut du mal à émerger, malgré le fait que Draco le secouait doucement.

"Hmm... Moui, Draco...

- Aller, réveilles toi...

- Moui...

- Aller, Marmotte !!"

Harry sourit tout doucement, et le prit contre lui, encore à moitié réveillé. Draco le laissa faire, mais finit par râler.

" Debout !! Il commence à faire froid...

- Frileux...

- Mais bien sûr... debout !!"

Après plusieurs minutes de débat, Harry accepta de se lever... simplement parce qu'il commençait à avoir froid, lui aussi. Draco se releva, avec une moue boudeuse. Harry le trouva tellement adorable, à ce moment là, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire claquer de nouveau un baiser sonore, sur la joue sur Serpentard, qui se mit tout de suite à râler, même si son sourire le décrédibilisait.

Ils retournèrent vers le château, Harry tenant la main de Draco. Ils étaient plus proche que jamais il ne l'avait été. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce sentiment qui le faisait se sentir à sa place, aux côtés du blond. Il mettait ça sur le fait que le blond avait besoin de lui, mais il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Cette tendresse inhabituelle, cette envie de protéger, de rester à ses côtés... Il se dit qu'il irait voir Hermione, dès qu'il le pouvait, pour lui en parler. Peut-être aurait-elle la solution à son problème...

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

- Hein ?"

Le brun s'arrêta, alors que le blond se mettait face à lui.

" Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Oh... laisses, ce n'est rien. La fatigue sans doute...

- ... Mens pas face à un menteur né, je vois très bien que c'est pas ça.

- Menteur né ?

- Détournes pas la conversation. Alors ?

- Bah... rien. On va à la bibliothèque ?

- Oh, que non ! Tu restes ici, et tu m'expliques tout !!"

Harry fut agacé de l'attitude du blond.

" Parce que toi, tu me dis tout, peut-être ?"

Cette remarque refroidit brusquement le blond, qui se renferma, telle une huître. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

" Désolé Draco...

- Laisses tomber. T'as raison...

- Non, attends, je...

- Je ne me moques pas de toi Harry... tu as raison, je ne te dis pas tout. Mais j'ai peur de comment tu vas réagir."

Dire que le brun était soufflé, ça aurait été tempérer la réalité. Non, Harry était plus que ça. Draco Malfoy, LE Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpents, menteur et fier par excellence, venait de lui avouer qu'il avait peur. Et peur de sa réaction en plus. Se retrouvant incapable de parler, il regardait le blond, qui semblait attendre une réaction de sa part. Mais cette dernier ne vint pas.

" Harry !!"

Les deux se tournèrent vers l'escalier, et une Hermione en furie arriva droit vers eux. Leur premier réflexe fut de reculer d'un pas, alors que la jeune femme reprenait son souffle, juste devant eux.

" Je t'ai prit tous tes cours, et tes devoirs. Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à louper encore des cours !!

- Oui, Mione...

- Hmm... ça va, Malfoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te... hem... bien Granger, et toi ?"

La jeune femme, ainsi que le Gryffondor le regardèrent étrangement.

" Bien... le dîner est dans 30 minutes, ne soyez pas en retard...

- Mione !

- Oui, Harry ?

- Je pourrais... te parler... plus tard ? Pour les cours, et tout ça..."

Ni Hermione, ni Draco ne furent dupe de la fausse excuse du brun.

" Bien entendu Harry... quand tu veux... bien, je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure !

- Granger attends !

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... je pourrais manger à votre table ?

- ...

- ...

- ... Euh... et bien... oui, si tu veux ! ... A tout à l'heure..."  
Elle s'en alla, laissant là un Draco rassuré, et un Harry perplexe. Il regarda le blond qui lui sourit doucement, toujours avec cette lueur mutine dans le regard, et Harry se demanda vaguement si le blond ne faisait pas tout ça justement pour le voir déstabilisé.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement. Draco, ainsi que Blaise, Théodore, et Pansy, vinrent manger à la table des Gryffondor. Alors que les deux premiers souriaient, les deux autres ne semblaient pas vraiment ravis de leur situation, mais ne disait rien contre. Draco parlait de tout et de rien, avec Harry, sous le regard critique de Hermione. Celle ci regardait son meilleur ami sourire au blond, et elle sourit doucement. Si Harry ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, elle, en tout cas, savait très bien quelle était la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour le blond. Et cela la rendait heureuse. C'est vrai que le blond n'a pas été un modèle de gentillesse, mais il avait tant changé, ces derniers temps, et il semblait très proche de son Harry. Soit ! S'il pouvait apporter le bonheur à son idiot de meilleur ami... pourquoi pas ?

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien, malgré les piques, entre Ron et Blaise, qui, apparemment, n'avaient pas totalement enterrer la hache de guerre, malgré les protestations de Neville. Ce fut quand ce dernier menaça Blaise d'abstinence que ce dernier avait arrêté la bataille verbale.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard allèrent dans le hall, et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, Harry se séparant à regret de Draco. Il monta les escaliers, menant à sa tour, perdu dans ses pensées. Après avoir passé la journée entière avec le blond, cette séparation lui avait fait bizarre. Il n'avait plus sa présence, sa voix, son parfum, ses yeux gris incroyables, ses cheveux très blond... et cette sensation de fragilité emprunte de force... Tout ce qui faisait Draco en quelque sorte.

Arrivés à la salle commune, il s'excusa auprès de Ron, et alla dans un coin tranquille, avec Hermione. Il commença à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond, des moments qu'il avait passé avec lui, de sa tendresse envers lui, et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'arrêta soudain, en voyant sa meilleure amie rire.

" Oh Harry, il ne faut pas être devint pour comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive...

- Ah oui ? Et bien dis le moi, toi qui est si intelligente !!

- Voyons ! Harry, tu ressens exactement ce que je ressens pour Ron... ou ce que Neville ressent pour Blaise...

- ... Tu penses... que je l'aime ?

- Non, je ne le pense pas. J'en suis sûre."

Harry la regarda étrangement, puis se mit à songer sérieusement à cette idée. Il s'imagina embrassant le blond, et son bas ventre se mit à chauffer délicieusement, et ses joues se colorèrent délicatement, dans une teinte de rose plutôt soutenue. Hermione sourit, et laissa là son meilleur ami, sachant qu'il avait enfin comprit, et prit conscience de ses sentiments.

De son côté, le blond avait un instant privilégié avec son meilleur ami. Ce dernier assis sur le lit du blond, et le blond allongé, la tête sur ses cuisses. Blaise sourit, et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Draco.

" Tu sais Blaise... je crois que j'aime Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu !

- Oui, mais, c'est pas tous les jours que tu m'annonces une nouvelle pareille, je pense avoir le droit d'être... hmm... déstabilisé.

- ...

- Aller boudes pas, beau blond.

- Mais je boude pas ! J'attends que tu sois moins... hmm... déstabilisé ?"

Ils se mirent à rire, puis Blaise se releva, et borda le petit blond. Ce dernier, soudain, se fit inquiet.

" Blaise..

- Oui, comme d'habitude, je veille sur ton sommeil.

- ... Je sais que j'exagère, en te disant ça, mais...

- Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer pourquoi.

- Non."

Blaise se confrontait encore à un mur. Il soupira.

" D'accord... endors toi, si tu fais un cauchemar, je te réveillerais."

Draco lui fit un petit sourire, et ferma les yeux. Blaise restait à ses côtés. Depuis un mois, il restait toujours une bonne partie de la nuit aux côtés du blond, le réveillant s'il commençait à paniquer, dans son sommeil. Il ne dormait presque pas, et ne pas savoir pourquoi finissait par le mettre sur les nerfs. Mais pour respect, envers Draco, il ne pressait pas son meilleur ami, pour lui dire la vérité, il attendait que ce dernier soit prêt, pour ça. En attendant, il comptait sur son Gryffondor, pour le calmer. Mais cette nuit là, Blaise ne put supporter l'accumulation de sommeil, et s'endormit très rapidement, après Draco, sur sa chaise, ne veillant donc pas sur le sommeil du blond.

Blond qui était plongé en plein cauchemar... Il était de nouveau dans cette chambre, froide et calme. Il tremblait, car il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il avait peur, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaise ne l'avait pas encore réveillé. Il devait déjà trembler, dans la "réalité". Mais, ce rêve n'était pas un rêve ordinaire...

" Mon petit Draco... tu es déjà là ? Parfais... et apparemment, tu ne vas pas m'échapper de sitôt..."

Draco se mit à trembler, à l'entente de cette voix sifflante... deux bras pâle, et froid entourèrent sa taille, et il tressailli.

" Détends toi, mon Dragon... tu sais que j'attends qu'on se revoit, pour passer aux choses sérieuses... et ce contact, durant tes rêves, me permet de ne jamais me séparer de toi... tu as aimé, ce matin, mon petit cadeau... ?"  
Il passa un doigt sur le suçon, encore visible, du blond, qui tremblait doucement de peur.

" Détends toi... je ne veux pas que mon futur compagnon fasse une crise de stress..."

Les mains froides et blanches glissèrent le long du corps de Draco, qui poussa des gémissements de peur. Il fut soudain retourné, pour faire face au lord noir le plus connu, depuis Grindelwald : Lord Voldemort. Les yeux rouges de ce dernier le regardèrent avec convoitise, puis Voldemort l'allongea. Draco essaya de se débattre, mais le lord le coinça, et l'embrassa de force. Il força l'entrée de sa bouche, et alla titiller la langue du blond avec la sienne. Le blond fut dégoûté, de ce baiser, et de sentir l'érection du lord frotter contre sa cuisse. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il se débattait, le lord s'en prenait à sa mère... sa douce mère, qui n'avait rien demandé... Qui n'avait rien à dire, dans le destin de son fils, servant d'otage, malgré elle... Sa mère qui l'avait toujours aimé, sans pour autant lui montrer, surveillée par son mari, pour ne pas qu'elle 'pervertisse' l'héritier Malfoy... Sa mère qui était en liberté étroitement surveillée, et qui, par simple ordre du lord, pouvait finir sa vie dans les cachots, très peu recommandables, du lord noir... non, il devait le laisser faire, malgré sa révulsion. La bouche du lord descendit dans son cou, alors qu'il le déshabillait. Draco avait fermé les yeux, pensant à Harry, essayant de s'échapper, mentalement, de cet enfer. Il laissa quelques larmes couler, alors qu'il se retrouvait nu, sous Voldemort.

" Tu es magnifique... j'ai hâte de pouvoir m'unir avec toi... je te promet que tu auras tout ce que tu voudras... absolument tout..."

Draco préféra se taire. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa le lord noir lécher son torse, et descendre encore. Il pria Merlin pour qu'il le sorte de cet enfer... Et ça le réconforta sur ses choix : seul le Survivant pouvait l'aider... et tuer cet être, qui voulait le faire sien... et il se promit une chose. Demain, il lui dirait tout... il dirait tout à Harry... qu'importe sa réaction...

* * *

Et voilà !! The révélation est là :-) Alors !! Je veux vos impressions... Et surtout... à votre avis... comment va réagir notre Ryry nationnal ? Et Blaise ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !! A dimanche prochain !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard inacceptable ! Mais, j'ai passé une semaine assez épouvantable, et, entre le frigo qui me tombe sur la tête, et maladie qui me cloue au lit... je pouvais malheureusement pas faire vraiment autrement... donc, je m'excuse sincèrement, même si c'était pas de ma faute, en fait... ( Harry, tu déteins trop sur moi !)

Je suis contente que la plupart d'entre vous ne s' attendait pas du tout :-) la surprise a été d'autant plus grande... maintenant, la suite, c'est par ici, où vous aurez encore d'autre surprises... hé hé...

Bref, je vous laisse lire cette suite, que j'ai fait plus longue, pour palier à mon retard... et normalement, je dis bien, NORMALEMENT ( Draco : c'est ça... Auteur : fais gaffe, toi, ou sinon, je t'attache à la merci de Voldy chou ! Draco : ... Auteur : boudes pas, tu sais que je t'aime... ) Bref, donc, je disais, NORMALEMENT, Dimanche prochain, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre ! Gros bisous !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Elena** : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, quel horrible personnage... Et c'est pas finit, crois moi ! :-) Bonne lecture !

**Ley** : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, pauvre Draco... t'imagines, servir de fantasme, à un détraqué horrible, comme Voldy ? Ca suffirait à vouloir ne plus sortir de chez soit... enfin... quand on vit ce qu'il se passe... :-) Bonne lecture !

**Amandine** : Merci pour ta review :-) Et oui, notre tit Dray vit quelque chose de vraiment horrible, n'est-ce pas... ? Et c'est pas finit... ( il est pas mon perso favori pour rien... Draco : J'aurais préféré ne pas l'être... Auteur : toi, fais gaffe ! Sinon, c'est de moi que tu vas souffrir les fantasmes ! Draco : ... ( hé hé, deux fois !) ) Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore pardon pour cette attente...

**Mao** : Merci pour ta review ! Comme beaucoup, tu as été très surpris(e) ( ? Désolée... S) de la révélation... et oui, j'adore tenir les intrigues jusqu'au bout... si tu aimes la façon dont je tiens l'intrigue, je te recommande ma fiction "mais je saigne encore" dont la suite ne devrait pas tarder :-) Bonne lecture !

**Louange** : Merci pour ta review, et bravo à toi, si tu as deviné ! Tu es bien la seule (sauf Hanakaya... :-) ) à ne pas être surprise... Bref, voici la suite tant attendue ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Comme chaque cauchemar qui allait jusqu'au bout, le lord n'avait pas été jusqu'à le prendre. Il se contentait de pousser les préliminaires, et de jouir sur lui. Heureusement, même si les marques restaient, la semence, elle, n'était pas là. Et il en était fort rassuré. Il aurait craqué depuis longtemps, s'il devait se réveillé, le corps poissant de ce liquide infâme...

Draco frissonna, et il tourna la tête vers le lit de son meilleur ami. Quand il le vit, avachi sur la chaise, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui passait une très mauvaise nuit, toute la colère que Draco ressentait pour ce dernier s'évapora. Il soupira, et le réveilla, doucement.

" Hm... oui... ?

- Blaise, réveilles toi.

- Draco ?! Mer... lin, je me suis endormi !!

- Et ça, je l'avais remarqué...

- Tu... vas bien ?"

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Blaise n'était pas au courant. Et il se voyait mal lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait... il voulait tout d'abord le dire à Harry. Cette idée le conforta pour se lever, prendre ses affaires, et aller dans la salle de bain. Il ne fit pas attention à Blaise qui soupira, et s'allongea sur son propre lit, courbaturé de partout.

Draco s'enferma dans la salle d'eau, et alla directement sous la douche, ayant eut à peine le temps d'enlever ses vêtements. Il ferma les yeux, et se détendit, une fois l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps. Il vida entièrement son esprit, alors que l'eau le réchauffait, doucement, et enlevait toutes les sueurs, et peurs, dégoûts de la nuits...

Il resta un long moment sous l'eau, puis, ses pensées commencèrent à revenir... et à dévier vers un beau brun au yeux vert. Il avait peur de tout lui avouer. Mais il se l'était promit, et une promesse de Malfoy, aussi déshonoré soit-il, est une promesse toujours réalisée. Il soupira, se disant que, même lorsqu'il voulait tout oublier, ça revenait à chaque fois. Il avait bien essayé de ne pas dormir. Mais, il finissait toujours par tomber, à un moment. Il n'étais pas du tout habitué à ne pas dormir, pour lui, le sommeil avait toujours été une chose importante, un équilibre à respecter.

Il serra les poings, et arrêta l'eau. Il sortit de la douche, rapidement, et se sécha. Une colère, qu'il ne comprenait que partiellement irradiait en lui, et il s'habilla presque avec rage. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?!

Il sortit de la salle de bain, et ignora l'appel de son meilleur ami, ainsi que le fait qu'il devait les attendre avant d'aller manger. Il fonça à la grande salle, et regarda à l'intérieur. Pas de Harry. Il attendit donc, à côté des portes, l'arrivée du brun, presque impatiemment. De l'extérieur, on ne voyait rien du tout, un bloc de glace dans les yeux, comme à l'accoutumé, et une attitude nonchalante, mais en lui, tout bouillait. Cette nuit avait été la nuit de trop. Une fierté trop longtemps refoulée, un désespoir qui ne cessait de grandir. Bon sang, il n'était pas né pour servir de pute à un lord pervers, ayant un trop fort complexe d'infériorité, et une mégalomanie à couper le souffle ! Il n'avait aucune intention de le servir, pour quelque poste que ce soit, et comptait bien changer la donne, aujourd'hui même...

" Draco ?"

Cette voix...

" Harry.

- Tu... es là depuis longtemps ?

- Bonne question... je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Et bien... tu viens manger ?

- Je n'ai pas faim. Comment pourrais-je manger après ça ?

- Ah... attends moi, je vais chercher quelques trucs, j'arrive."

Harry sourit, un peu stressé, bizarre... puis il rentra dans la grande salle, suivi de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière regarda un peu Draco, fixement, avant d'entrer à son tour.

Le blond n'attendit même pas 30 secondes. Harry était sortit, tenant deux croissants, et deux oranges, et lui sourit, doucement.

" Tu veux allez où... ?

- ... Parc ?

- Ok."

Il alla vers la porte, et ils sortirent. Il faisait beau, malgré le froid ambiant. Le temps était dégagé, et le fragile soleil matinal brillait paresseusement, se reflétant sur le lac, pas très loin d'eux. Ils s'en approchèrent, et s'assirent en face de l'eau, le regard se perdant dans le bleu gris de l'eau. Instinctivement, Harry se rapprocha de Draco. Ce dernier le remarqua, et ferma les yeux. Il devait lui dire. Il le devait.

" Harry... je dois te dire quelque chose.

- ... ah... ?

- ... à propos de mon... secret."

Voilà, c'était lancé. Il n'avait pas le droit de reculer. Pas maintenant. Il avait clairement sentit Harry se crisper à ses côtés. Pourtant, quand il parla, ce fut calmement.

" Tu en es sûr ?

- Absolument certain... mais avant toutes choses, j'aimerais... que tu ne me rejettes pas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

- Ne dis pas ça maintenant...

- Je le dis. Et je le pense."

Draco le regarda, droit dans les yeux, essayant de sonder le regard si expressif de son Gryffondor. Harry devint rouge, mais soutint son regard. Il y mettait tant de bonne volonté que Draco sourit, doucement.

" Si tu le dis...

- ...

- ...

- ... vas-y Draco... Tu peux te lancer..."

Le blond soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur, bon sang !

" Harry... je t'ai dit que... Tu-sais-qui m'avait dit quelque chose, alors que j'ai eut la marque...

- ... Oui...

- ... C'est dur à dire... vois-tu... ça fait un mois que je ne peux pas dormir sans... faire des cauchemars... En vérité, il... veut faire de moi son compagnon..."

Harry le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

" ... Son compagnon sexuel."

Cette fois ci, Harry blêmit subitement. Il le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, le corps figé.

" Il... veut...

- Et il le fait déjà...

- QUOI ?!"

Cette phrase réveilla la colère de Harry." Quand ?! Où ?!

- ... Lors de mes cauchemars...

- Tu m'as dis qu'il ne l'avait pas...

- Jamais jusqu'au bout, et autre part que dans mes cauchemars !

- Mais.. ! Il n'a pas le droit !

- On doit polémiquer sur son droit de faire ça, ou sur la façon dont tu pourras m'aider ?"

La voix de Draco, froide, et sèche, fit se reprendre Harry. Mais le brun avait toujours cette colère sourde, en lui, qui bouillonnait, et l'empêchait de véritablement se reprendre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, pour le moment, c'était de se calmer, ou, à la limite, tuer Voldemort. Il fut soudain pris d'un doute...

" Et... tu penses que je pourrais faire quoi, pour t'aider ? Tuer Voldemort ?"

Le blond ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il fut soufflé, de la question, et détourna la tête. Bien sûr qu'il attendait ça du brun. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son rôle ? Mais, dit ainsi, la chose lui semblait cruelle, et mal avenue... Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ? Il soupira. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix...

" ... C'est exact...

- Donc, si tu es venu vers moi, si tu agis ainsi, envers moi, c'est tout simplement pour me voir tuer Voldemort ?!"

Draco le regarda, ne comprenant pas la soudaine colère du brun, et ses insinuations. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence : dans ce sens là, sa démarche lui semblait terriblement intéressée... et au début, elle l'était. Mais pas maintenant. Au fur et à mesure qu'il passait du temps, avec le brun, il découvrait sa personnalité, sa façon d'être, sa joie de vivre, et sa gaieté, malgré la guerre. Le brun ne se laissait pas ternir par des idées de vengeance, de haine, il combattait au nom de son idéal. Il appréciait sans faux semblants ses amis, pour autre chose que du simple intérêt. Il était pur, et mature et protecteur, avec, pourtant, toujours cet esprit enfantin, et ayant besoin d'affection, de réconfort... Draco avait ouvert les yeux, sur le brun, sur son esprit, et sur son corps, cette peau qu'il devinait douce, ces cheveux indomptable, et ses yeux... qui brillaient, pour le moment, de colère et de... douleur ?

" Réponds, Malfoy !"

Son nom de famille le fit revenir sur terre. Malfoy, oui... il était un Malfoy. Un être sans coeur, servile, faible, et fier. Un être incapable d'aimer, qui a été formé, dès son plus jeune âge à mépriser, ou à séduire, sans se donner entièrement. Un être qui ne flanche pas, et ne demande rien à personne.

" Je ne suis plus un Malfoy..."

Et il se rendit compte, après avoir dit cette phrase, à quel point elle était vrai. Il était loin d'être faible, et servile. Il était loin d'être sans coeur, et de ne s'intéressé aux gens que par l'intérêt qu'ils lui apportait. Il était loin de ne pas flancher, depuis un mois, ou de ne rien demander. Et surtout, il était amoureux...

" Par... pardon ?"

Oui, il était amoureux d'Harry Potter... son anti-thèse, sa Némésis, ce brun aux yeux verts si expressifs... ce Gryffondor...

Bien sûr, il gardait le caractère épouvantable des Malfoy. Qu'était-il sans lui, sinon ?! Et il gardait sa fierté. Son ambition. Mais plus jamais il n'adhérerais aux principes absolument idiots de son père.

" Je ne suis plus un Malfoy. Et je ne suis pas venu te voir pour seulement ça. Non. Pour être exact, je suis venu te voir, pour te demander de l'aide. Je voulais que tu m'aides, afin de ne pas être... la pute de Voldemort. Et je sais de source sûre que tu veux... que tu dois le tuer. Mais, j'ai apprit à te connaître, et... je crois... non, je suis sûr que tu as anéantit le reste de Malfoy que j'ai en moi.

- Je ne te suis plus là..."

Harry semblait perdu, et Draco sourit.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre. Saches juste que je te demande de l'aide, mais rien de plus que ce que tu veuilles bien faire."

Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rigoler, en voyant l'air complètement perdu du brun. Il sourit, et se pencha doucement vers lui. Le brun sentit son coeur accéléré brusquement le rythme de ses battements, et le maudit, soudain, d'être autant expressif.

Mais, le blond se contenta d'un léger baiser, sur la joue du survivant, léger contact qui le conforta sur une chose... Harry avait la peau vraiment très douce... il en refit un, fermant les yeux, et continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit le brun tourner la tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de contrôler son mouvement vers l'avant... leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et ce simple contact les électrisa tous les deux. Draco recula, ouvrant les yeux, et le regarda, surpris. Et sa surprise ne fit qu'augmenter, quand il vit les joues rouges, mais le regard pourtant déterminé de Harry.

" Draco... je... "

Le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il savait, au fond de lui, ce que Harry voulait lui dire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

" Non, Harry. Pas alors que tu sais... ça... pas alors que je viens de te dire ça !

- ... D'accord... je te le dirais plus tard..."

Draco s'en voulu, soudain, en voyant la lueur de déception dans le regard du brun. Mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ces mots. Déjà, il n'était pas sûr de ce que le brun allait vraiment lui dire. Est-ce vraiment ça ? Ces trois mots qu'il aimerait lui dire, lui aussi ? Ou est-ce autre chose ? Et même si c'était ces trois mots, comment être sûr que ce n'était pas de la pitié ? Et comment en apprécier vraiment la sincérité, après avoir fait tant d'effort, pour dire son secret, et après une nuit pareille ?

" Demain... "

Et la lueur d'espoir qu'il lu dans les yeux de Harry Potter fut, pour lui, la plus belle des récompense, et un motif suffisant pour attendre le lendemain.

" Une partie de Quidditch, en attendant ?"

Les deux garçons se sourirent, et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif, se donnant rendez-vous 15 minutes plus tard au stade... seulement, le brun, ayant oublié qu'il devait aller plus loin que le Serpentard, car son dortoir était au dernier étage, se maudit, et se mit à courir le sprint de sa vie. Pas question d'arriver en retard, oh non, jamais... !

Pourtant, il arriva 10 minutes en retard sur le terrain. Ces 10 minutes furent suffisant pour voir le blond et un Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas, semblant en grande conversation, et l'autre garçon empoigner fermement le poignet du blond et l'embrasser brutalement... Le coeur du brun fit une chute de plusieurs mètres. Il laissa tomber son balai, et s'enfuit au château... Jamais, oh non, jamais plus il ne ferait la bêtise d'ouvrir de nouveau son coeur à quelqu'un ! Jamais ! Foi de Potter !

* * *

Voilà le chapitre ! Bon... pas me tuer ! Je sais, je vous fait attendre une semaine de plus, et je m'arrête là où il faut pas... mais... sadique un jour, sadique toujours ! Alors... à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passer ? Pourquoi le Serpentard a-t-il embrassé Draco ? ( comme si on savait pas hein ?) Comment va réagir notre blondinet préféré ? Harry va-t-il finir sa vie en hermite ? Bref... j'attends vos pronostics, et une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser... Bisous ! Et à dimanche prochain !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello !! Voici la suite de "Du jour au lendemain" :-) Je sais, on est pas dimanche, le seul problème, c'est que le fameux dimanche, j'ai dû apprendre le don de duplicatiion en trois... donc, j'ai été overbookée... Bref, voici le chapitre promit, avec les explications :-) bonne lecture !

* * *

Reponse au reviews anonymes :

**Amandine** : Merci pour ta review :-) Tant de questions qui voient leur réponse apportées là... :-) Bref, me voici, avec un jour de retard, dont l'explication est au dessus... (en plus, j'ai chopé la crève --" Comme si j'avais besoin de ça...) Et oui, pauvre Draco, il a le mal(bon)heur d'être mon chouchou d'amour... on y peut rien :-) Bonne lecture !

**Louange** : Merci pour ta review ! Et non, Harry n'a pas la science infuse... mais que veux-tu ! Et puis, sa réaction est un poil plus ambigüe... je te laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture !

**Ley** : Merci pour ta review :-) Voilà toute l'histoire... pour ce fameux garçon :-) et ouiii, faut qu'ils terminent heureux... mais avant, faut que ce soit corsé... sinon, c'pas drôle ! :-) Voili voilou, bonne lecture !

**3lle** : Désolée, je réponds ici, car je peux pas répondre autrement :-) Merci pour ta review ! J'aime bien quand mes personnages agissent de façon probable... je suis un peu OOC, parfois (voire souvent) mais, j'aime, quand c'est ça, prévenir, ou mettre une raison, pour l'OOC... Bref, ravie que ça te plaise :-) Voici la suite ! Bisous !

* * *

Harry couru comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce Serpentard toucher SON Draco. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la douleur de savoir que ce maudit Serpentard avait touché de ses lèvres celles de celui pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments plus fort qu'une simple passade... Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier qu'il était déjà perdu, le virus s'appelant jalousie s'insinuant lentement dans ses veines et son coeur, et le chamboulant complètement.

S'il s'était enfuit, c'était pour ne pas voir la suite. S'il s'était enfuit, c'était par peur du fait que Draco ait put répondre au baiser de ce Serpent. Il préférait encore mettre la faute sur le dos de Draco, et sentir la colère bouillonner en lui, contre le blond, plutôt que de s'avouer qu'il était déjà plus qu'épris de ce blond là, et qu'il avait peur qu'il le laisse. Il se voilait la face, se sentant comme humilié, alors qu'au fond de lui, il savait... il savait, bien sûr, que Draco...

" Harry ?"

Le brun sursauta, et regarda autour de lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était assis sur un fauteuil, en face du feu, ses bras l'entourant, et que Hermione se trouvait face à lui, l'air visiblement inquiète.

" Harry, tout va bien... ?

- ... Non, Hermione...

- C'est à propos de Draco ?"

Il avait déjà dit que sa meilleure amie était trop intelligente pour son bien ? En disant son bien, il ne parlait pas du bien de la jeune fille... mais bien du sien...

" ... Oui...

- Oh, aller, Harry, racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Hermione... il... il m'a dit, pour son secret... Et...

- C'est pour ça que tu es là, en train de te morfondre, au lieu de le soutenir ?!

- Hermione, laisses moi finir... ! Après... j'ai failli lui dire que je l'aimais... mais il m'a arrêté... il m'a dit... demain... pas après ce qu'il venait de me dire... Si tu savais...

- Non, Harry, ne me dis rien de son secret. Il t'a fait confiance, au point de te le dire. Ne le trahis pas en me le disant, même si j'ai envie de savoir...

- ... Tu as raison... mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui fait que je sois là...

- Dis moi, Harry...

- A... Après ça, il m'a proposé une partie de Quidditch... j'ai accepté, évidemment... mais j'ai oublié que les dortoirs étaient si loin... je suis arrivé 10 minutes en retard... et là... il... s'est fait embrassé par un autre ! Hermione, je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma...

- Expliques moi tout de suite comment ça s'est passé, et s'il t'a vu.

- ... L'autre lui a attrapé le poignet, et l'a embrassé... j'ai pas vu plus loin, j'ai lâché mon balai, et je suis..."

Harry s'arrêta de parler en voyant le regard sombre de sa meilleure amie.

" Harry James Potter !! Tu es un bougre d'idiot !! Ce que tu as vu ne voulait sûrement rien dire !! Où est-il ?!

- Au... stade de Quidditch...

- En plus à cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne, là-bas, Harry !! Tu n'as pas comprit ?! Tu es le seul à ne rien voir ?! Même Ron le sait !

- De... quoi ?"

Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Il voyait Hermione nerveuse, et en colère. Mais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

" Bon sang Harry !! Draco doit être le gars le plus dragué de tout Poudlard ! Surtout depuis un mois, qu'il a tant changé, plus d'un lui coure après ! Et tu viens de laisser Draco, après qu'il t'ait dit son secret, donc dans un état plutôt faible, en seule compagnie d'une de ces personnes, dans un lieu isolé !"

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond.

" Draco !

- Viens, dépêches toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Sinon, crois moi que je ne ferais rien pour empêcher Draco de t'en vouloir !"

Les deux amis sortirent de la salle commune, baguette en main...

**Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, Merlin...**

Du côté de Draco... un peu avant...

Draco attendait Harry, appuyé contre le mur, tenant son balai. Il avait vaguement croisé Blaise, et s'était excusé de son comportement. Et même si son meilleur ami semblait en froid, avec lui, il savait très bien qu'il reviendrait vers lui. Blaise avait un coeur en or, il était vraiment le meilleur ami de Draco, le seul qu'il n'ait jamais eut.

" Malfoy. "

Cette voix. Le dos de Draco fut prit d'un frisson désagréable, et son regard se chargea de froideur, et de mépris.

" Quoi ?"

Il se tourna vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci, un 6ème année, faisait une tête de plus que lui, et avait un corps plutôt musclé et fort. A côté de lui, Draco et son corps androgyne semblait fragile. Mais, l'aura qu'il dégageait équivalait à tous les muscles du Serpentard en face de lui.

" Je veux ma réponse... tu m'as promit, tu te rappelles... ?"

Oui. Draco lui avait promit. Le blond ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

" Écoutes, ce que tu éprouves pour moi, me touche plus que tu ne le penses. Mais, je ne ressens rien pour toi.

- T'as pas le droit de me dégager comme ça, après m'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps !

- Ce fut une grossière erreur, j'en conviens..."

Oui, il l'avait fait patienter. Car, il avait peur de ne pas réussir à approcher le brun. Il avait peur de devoir passer sa première fois avec le Seigneur des ténèbres, et il avait peur, surtout, de flancher, et que Blaise ne puisse pas le rattraper cette fois. Alors, quand ce Serpentard, dur comme un rock, lui avait dit qu'il éprouvait de forts sentiments pour lui, et un fort désir... il lui avait demandé d'attendre. Qu'il lui donnerait la réponse plus tard. Mais cette fois, il avait Harry à ses côtés. Harry qui l'aime. Il le sait, mais il en doutait encore... ironique le fait que la preuve qu'il lui fallait, il l'ait repoussé, quelques minutes avant...

Il soupira, et regarda le garçon, qui serrait les poings.

" Je suis désolé.

- Et tu crois que ça va me satisfaire ?!

- Tu n'en as pas vraiment le choix.

- Oh si, j'ai le choix ! ... Malfoy, une seule nuit, et je te laisse.

- Pas question.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas sans ça !

- Alors soit, ne me lâches pas. Et tu te confronteras à Blaise. Et à Pansy, ainsi que Théodore. A toi de voir.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je te veux au moins une fois à moi...

- N'ais-je pas été suffisamment clair ?

- Non."

Et avant qu'il n'ait put faire un quelconque geste, le Serpentard l'avait prit fermement par le poignet, l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa brusquement. Draco écarquilla les yeux, le laissant faire quelques secondes, sous le choc, puis il entendit une chute de quelque chose, et quelqu'un partir. Il se dégagea, et repoussa le garçon, avant de regarder dans la direction du bruit. Il vit Harry partir. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour le rappeler, il se fit plaquer contre le mur, par le Serpentard, désireux de prendre possession de son corps.

" Tu seras mien, juste pour cette fois... et je te laisserais plus tard...

- Jamais ! Et..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que déjà le Serpentard l'embrassait, profitant qu'il ait la bouche ouverte pour entrer sa langue dans la bouche du blond, qui se débattit comme il pouvait. Mais le Serpentard, bien plus fort que lui, lui attrapa les deux poignets d'une main, les mettant au dessus de sa tête, et passa son autre main sous le pull de Draco, caressant son torse, comme on caressait une oeuvre d'art.

Et là, Draco prit peur.

Il prit peur, car il prit conscience qu'il était seul. Harry était parti. Pourquoi... ? Il l'avait laissé seul... pourquoi ?! De plus, il était dans un recoin isolé du parc, le stade étant éloigné à la fois du château, et de la cabane du garde chasse... Même s'il le pouvait, crier n'aurait servit à rien... et ne servirait à rien... Il se mit à trembler, et ferma les yeux, continuant à se débattre. Même si c'était inutile, s'il n'avait pas tenté ne serait-ce que de se débattre, il se serait trouvé encore plus misérable.

Soudain, le corps du Serpentard fut reculé d'un coup, et quelqu'un lui mit un coup de poing au visage. Draco glissa le long du mur, les yeux mi-clôt, le souffle court, tremblant encore. Merlin, où était passé la fierté des Malfoy, en lui... ? L'avait-elle vraiment abandonné... ? Ainsi que l'honneur... ?

" Draco ! Est-ce que ça va ?!"

Draco eut soudain un frisson de soulagement dans tout son corps.

" Blaise...

- Bon sang, il ne t'a rien fait ?!

- Non... "

Le blond sentit son meilleur ami le redresser, et il rouvrit les yeux. Il croisa les yeux de Blaise, qui étaient remplis d'inquiétude pour lui. Son regard se dirigea naturellement vers le sol, ou l'autre Serpentard était là, stupéfixé.

" ... Merci Blaise...

- T'étais pas censé être avec Potter ?! Il est où ?!

- ... Il est...

- DRACO !"

Draco et Blaise se retournèrent, et virent Harry et Hermione arriver, en courant. Ils avaient leur baguette sorties, et couraient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Harry arriva près de Draco, essoufflé, et le regarda, comme effrayé

" Il ne t'a rien fait, j'espère ?!

- ... Tu l'aurais su si tu serais resté là...

- Je...

- 'suis désolé' ? Je te rassure, il n'a rien eut le temps de faire, vu que Blaise est arrivé à temps, lui... et il n'est pas parti en courant..."

Harry grimaça, et baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Draco soupira, et fit un petit sourire

" Ouais, ça va, pour cette fois.. la prochaine fois, réfléchis, avant d'agir...

- Je crois que c'est ce qui lui manque, en globalité...

- Hermione !

- Oses dire le contraire Harry !"

Blaise et Draco éclatèrent de rire, et Harry sourit, en voyant ça. Après tout, les Serpentard n'étaient pas forcément sans coeur, la plupart du temps...

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Alors ? Vous vous y attendiez ? :-) Merci qui ? Hein ? Merci Blaise !! Bref... à votre avis, le prochain chapitre... il sera bon ou mauvais ? Je veux votre avis ! Vous vous attendez à quoi, pour la suite ?! S'il vous plait :-) pas que je sois en court d'imagination (je sais comment ça va continuer, globalement :-) ) mais, je veux l'avis de mes lecteurs, et surtout, je veux qu'ils s'expriment, et disent ce dont ils ont envie :-)

Alors ? Reviews :-) Bisous !!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello à tous ! Je remarque avec horreur que je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre qui est prêt depuis 2 jours... il me semblait, pourtant l'avoir mit... bref ! Le voici le voilà ! Un chapitre que vous attendiez, je crois... ;-)

Bonne lecture !

Note spéciale !! J'ai atteint les 100 reviews !! Je vous remercie tous !! Je fais une spéciale dédicace donc de ce chapitre à ma 100ème revieweuse : **Ley** ! Merci à tous !! (k)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Caro (as)** : Merci pour ta review ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il va te plaire :-)

**Elena** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise... je crois que j'ai exaucé une partie de ton voeux, là... ;-) Bonne lecture !

**Amandine** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :-) Et puis, tu vas voir, parfois, je suis gentille... parfois ! lol ! Voili voulou la suite :-) bonne lecture !

**Ley** : Ma centième review ! Merciii beaucoup !! Pour le chevalier Harry et la princesse Draco... hm... lol ! Je crois que le chevalier aura du mal, avec une princesse avec un tel caractère lol !! Bref, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Louange** : Merci pour ta reviews :-) Et non, Harry n'a pas la science infuse... mais, petit à petit, il va finir par réfléchir (enfin je crois lol !) Aller bisous, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain de l'incident, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans le hall. Le blond n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, et Blaise également. Les deux Serpentard semblaient très fatigués, et Harry s'inquiéta.

" Hey... ça ne va pas ?

- Pas dormi de la nuit... Et blondinet ne veut toujours pas me dire pourquoi...

- ...

- Viens là, Draco..."  
Le blond alla vers Harry, et, à la grande surprise de la grande salle, ce dernier le serra contre lui. Blaise chercha Neville dans la foule, et le vit. Il lui fit signe de venir, et le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier. Il alla directement vers son Serpentard, dans ses bras.

Jamais il n'y avait eut tant de silence, dans la grande salle. Ces deux couples de Serpentard Gryffondor, et un n'était pas des moindres, avaient réussit à réduire au silence des centaines de conversation, au même moment, les rendant ridicules. Après tout, quelle conversation pouvait être plus intéressante que de voir Harry Potter prendre dans ses bras Draco Malfoy, et à côté, le meilleur ami du prince des Serpentard, Blaise Zabini, avoir, dans ses bras, Neville Longdubas ? Aucune, pour les gens ayant un temps soit peu d'attention pour ce qu'il se passait...

Draco était légèrement mal à l'aise, mais finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de Harry, trop fatigué, de toute façon, pour protester. C'était une façon, pour lui, de se 'pardonner' cet écart, et de pouvoir être plus proche de Harry, ainsi... il se donnait bonne conscience...

" On va dehors ?"

A cette proposition, Draco ne put que dire oui. Au diable la bonne conscience. Toute la grande salle les vit partir, tous les deux, vers le parc, seules leurs têtes bougeaient, il semblerait même qu'ils retenaient leur respiration. Neville finit par chuchoter à Blaise, et bien sûr toute la grande salle l'entendit :

" Effrayant..."

Dehors, une fois à l'abri de tous les regard, Harry et Draco se détendirent, et marchèrent, tranquillement, vers le lac. Le silence se fit, entre eux, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir le couper. L'un, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, et l'autre, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder deux certains sujets.

Au bout d'un moment...

" Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Dis... pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le dire à Zabini ?"

La question était posée. Draco s'arrêta, et regarda le ciel. Harry s'arrêta à son tour, et le regarda, attendant la réponse.

" ... J'ai peur de sa réaction, je pense. Pas qu'il me laisserait tomber... mais, j'ai peur qu'il agisse comme un imbécile.

- Comme un imbécile ?

- Qu'il fasse un truc inconsidéré. Il est imprévisible. Je n'ai vraiment apprit à le connaître qu'il y a peu, mais... je sais qu'il est capable du pire, comme du meilleur.

- ... Quel rapport avec ton histoire ?

- Il serait capable d'aller voir Tu sais qui en personne, pour lui dire d'arrêter.

- Il ne ferait pas ça ?!

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être, oui.

- Il est malade...

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il le ferait forcément.

- ... Hm... Et tu refuses de lui dire pour ça ?

- ... J'ai honte...

- Tu n'as pas à avoir Honte, Draco ! C'est Voldemort qui devrait avoir honte !

- Ne prononces pas son nom...

- Jamais il n'aurait dû faire ça !

- Ne prononces plus jamais son nom...

- Il n'en a pas le droit ! Et tu n'en es en aucun cas responsable de quoi que ce soit !

- Harry...

- Compris ?!"

La seule chose que put faire le blond, fut de lui tourner le dos, pour se ressaisir. Harry se calma, à cette réaction, et le serra contre son torse.

" Je suis désolé... c'est... pas facile, tu sais...

- Je subis cette situation depuis plus longtemps que toi.

- Je sais...

- Alors n'agis pas comme si tu étais la principale victime !

- Draco...

- Écoutes, je ne pense pas que ce fut une bonne idée, finalement, de tout te dire...

- Mais...

- Tu vivais bien mieux sans."

Harry était blessé par le ton indifférent de Draco. Presque froid. Il agit sur un coup de tête, le retourna, et le plaqua contre un arbre, qui ne faisait qu'être là.  
" Non, écoutes moi ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est pour toi que je dis ça... je pense à toi, Draco ! Je... écoutes, je...

- ...

- ... Hier... je voulais te dire..."

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de lui. Leurs coeurs battaient de plus en plus vite, à l'unisson. Leur souffle s'accélérait, doucement, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres de Harry.

" Je voulais... te dire..."

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et s'approcha encore du blond. Leur souffle se mélangeaient, doucement, et leurs coeurs battaient très rapidement, l'un et l'autre.

" Que... je...

- Harry !!"

Ils sursautèrent, et s'écartèrent vivement. Harry se retourna, et vit Colin, qui arrivait en courant.

" Harry ! On m'a dit que tu étais avec... oh... pardon, je...

- ... Ce n'est pas grave Colin...

- ... Euh... ok... euh... on se voit plus tard, Harry ?"

Il s'en alla en courant, alors que Draco s'était éloigné un peu de Harry; et se rhabillait correctement, le peu qui avait été froissé. Harry soupira, et regarda Draco. Il avait été si près... tellement... prêt aussi...

" Harry.

- Ou... oui ?

- ... Je crois que j'ai comprit.

- ... Et... ?

- ... Et... pourquoi pas... ?

- ... Pourquoi pas quoi... ?

- ... Pourquoi pas essayer ?"

Harry le regarda, très étonné, et Draco se tourna vers lui, en souriant. Il s'approcha de lui, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes

" Sauf si tu n'en as pas l'envie... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas te mettre avec moi, car je suis... hmph !"

Il ne put aller plus loin, car le brun ne put supporter l'attente. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord tendrement, puis, lentement, le baiser devint fougueux. Les mains se perdaient, sur le corps de l'autre, le cherchant, le découvrant. Mais, quand Harry osait un peu trop, les mains de Draco les remontaient sur son torse, montrant, par ce geste, qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin, pour le moment.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Aucun des deux n'étaient véritablement sûr, des sentiments et des intentions de l'autre... mais le principal, pour le moment, était de profiter du moment présent, et surtout des lèvres de l'autre... c'est pour cela qu'ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, ignorant la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux... ou plutôt, derrière un buisson, et les fixait, avec un air de prédateur...

* * *

Hum hum... mais qui est donc cette personne qui observe notre tit couple, qui a bien eut du mal, à se mettre en place ? L'entente entre Harry et Draco a du mal à se mettre en place... mais, petit à petit... :-) . Bref, vous avez aimé ? Prochain chapitre... vous verrez bien quand vous y serez :-D

Kissous à tous ! Reviews ?


	12. Chapter 12

Je tiens d'abord à dire que je suis atrocement désolée !! Du retard énorme que j'ai accumulé… j'ai des excuses mais seront-elles suffisante pour justifier ce retard énorme que j'ai eut ? Hm… pas sûr… Mais je n'ai que celles-ci… mon année de terminale m'a totalement coupée mon inspiration, et, malgré le fait que j'avais plein d'idée, je n'arrivais pas à les mettre sur papier (enfin… sur ordi mdr ! )

Bref, je promet que le prochain chapitre ( je veux dire après celui -ci ) ne sera pas aussi long !! Promit !!

Bref, voici la suite ! J'espère que j'ai toujours des lecteurs snif ! Je répondrais aux prochaines reviews promit ! Bisous et enjoy !!

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Harry et Draco retournèrent tranquillement vers la grande salle quand ils tombèrent sur le maître des potions. Ce dernier les fixait froidement, et semblait avoir des choses à leur dire. Du moins, Draco comprit cela, Harry n'ayant pas l'habitude de déchiffrer les expression du professeur, il ne voyait que du mépris et un certain agacement.

"Malfoy et Potter, je crois qu'une petite retenue ce soir s'impose pour vous apprendre à sécher mon cours.

- Mais on est en... !!  
- Je sais Potter que vous êtes en Week-end cela vous incitera, j'espère, d'avantage à ne pas sécher mes cours quand cela vous chante !!"

Alors que Harry allait de nouveau protester, le blond prit la parole.

" Bien monsieur.

- Heureusement que Monsieur Malfoy nous sauve de votre idiotie, Potter. Ce soir, 20h, dans mon bureau."

Le professeur le plus honnit de tout Poudlard fit un bref signe de tête à son filleul, et s'en alla. Le blond se tourna vers le lion, en souriant, amusé de le voir aussi énervé.

"Calmes toi Harry, Severus veut juste nous parler.

- Calmes toi, calmes toi... ça se voit que c'est pas toi qu'il insulte !!

- Mon parrain aime t'énerver ainsi, crois moi que le jour où tu ne réagiras plus à ses insultes et à ses provocations, il cessera. Mais tu es bien trop Gryffondor pour arrêter.

- ... pourquoi ce terme sonne si mal, dans ta bouche ?"

Draco partit d'un rire sincère qui fit sourire Harry. Le Gryffon prit le blond dans ses bras pour le faire taire, et le serra contre lui. Cela marcha à merveille et Draco ferma les yeux de bien-être. Harry le détailla. Un visage fin, androgyne et paisible s'offrait à lui. Draco était vraiment magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Ses cheveux étaient soyeux, et il ne faisait aucun doute au Gryffon que le blond s'en occupait très soigneusement. Le regard du Gryffondor descendit, découvrant un corps aussi fin que musclé. Le quidditch faisait les merveilles sur le corps de Draco, Harry en prenait conscience maintenant qu'il le tenait contre lui. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer contre le torse du Serpentard, le découvrant doucement. Draco frissonna, et se cala un peu plus contre lui. Harry sourit, et continua à découvrir le corps de son blondinet. Il passa une main sous la chemise de Draco qui frissonna. Content de lui, le brun s'enhardit, et passa une main, par dessus le pantalon, sur les cuisses de Draco.

Il le sentit clairement se figer, et remonta donc de lui-même ses mains sur le ventre du Serpentard.

« Excuses moi Harry...

- Ne t'excuses pas, j'aurais dû y penser.

- je te l'accorde, mais c'est en partie ma faute. »

Harry sourit. Draco n'avait, apparemment, en rien perdu son mauvais caractère. Et c'était bien ainsi. Il ne se voyait pas devoir supporter et aider un Draco diminué. Lui-même avait ses problèmes, et il aurait mal à tenter d'aider sans y parvenir forcément Draco.

Il regarda le blond, et hésita. Ce dernier sentit l'hésitation de son brun, puis se tourna pour lui faire face et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, n'hésites pas.

- C'est... à propos de... ça.

- ...

- Je sais que tu n'aimes sans doute pas en parler... mais... jusqu'où... est-il allé ? »

Draco ferma les yeux et recula. Harry se dit qu'au final, il n'aurait pas dû poser sa question, il venait visiblement de faire se renfermer le blond. Il s'apprêtait à parler et s'excuser quand Draco prit la parole.

« Il est allé assez... loin. Il me... touche. Partout. Et se touche aussi. Me force... à le toucher. Il attend... qu'on se voit pour... entrer son sexe en moi... Il... me force en attendant à... le sucer, et... »

Harry, figé d'horreur, dû l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Au final, non, il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question, mais pas pour les mêmes raison qu'au dessus... Il caressa les cheveux du Serpentard, jouant tendrement avec sa langue. Ce dernier s'accrocha à lui, fermement, se retenant de trembler. Au bout de plusieurs baiser échangés, se séparant juste quand ils manquaient d'air, Harry et Draco retournèrent au château. Ils allèrent à la tour d'astronomie, vide à ces heures, ne croisant presque personne pour une simple et bonne raison : aujourd'hui était une des deux sortie à Pré au lard du trimestre.

Ils passèrent la fin de journée à parler et à se câliner en silence. Arrivé 19h, ils allèrent manger en silence, allant à la table des Serpentard. Blaise sourit légèrement à Draco, tenant la main de Neville dans la sienne. Harry sourit plus franchement à son ami, vraiment heureux pour lui, au final. Ils avaient parlé de Blaise, avec Draco, et Harry avait été agréablement surpris du noir. Il ne le pensait vraiment pas comme ça.

20h arriva rapidement. Harry et Draco attendaient devant le bureau du professeur.

« Entrez ! »

Un ton qui ne souffrait aucune désobéissance. Les deux apprentis sorciers entrèrent dans la salle, et Snape les invitèrent à s'asseoir dans deux fauteuils qu'il avait fait apparaître.

" Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy, je vous ais fait venir dans mon bureau pour une raison bien précise. Il faut que vous sachiez une chose très importante... surtout vous monsieur Malfoy.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Le directeur... connaît votre situation. Et il aurait trouvé un moyen de vous aider. Mais avant cela, il veut que vous soyez au courant de toute l'histoire."

Draco avait considérablement blêmit, et Harry lui prit la main pour le soutenir. Le brun savait à quel point Draco pouvait vite se renfermer quand on parlait de sa condition, il en avait d'ailleurs vécu l'expérience il n'y a pas si longtemps. Draco sembla se détendre un peu quand la main de Harry frôla puis prit la sienne, fermement.

« Que... voulez vous dire par là ?

- Le directeur a sut votre situation par votre père monsieur Malfoy... ce dernier a demandé au directeur de vous aider, et de vous protéger. Quand il a sut ça, le professeur Dumbledore a mit en oeuvre tous ses moyens pour trouver une solution, et il l'a enfin trouvé.

- Attendez... vous dîtes que mon père... ?

- En effet monsieur Malfoy. Votre père a demandé votre protection au directeur »

Dire que Draco était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Pendant une seconde, Harry fut d'ailleurs inquiet que son petit blond ne tombe pas dans les pommes. Quand Draco se remit à respirer, et à parler, Harry eut du mal à cacher son soupire de soulagement, qui n'échappa d'ailleurs pas au maître des potions.

« Mon père me semblait d'accord pour cela... un moyen de redorer le blason de la famille !!

- En effet, il ne pouvait se permettre de vous faire comprendre le contraire, avec le seigneur des ténèbres qui vous... rendait visite lors de vos songes.

- Quelle délicate manière de dire que ce salaud me baisait dans mes cauchemars !

- Draco, un peu de retenue !! »

Quand Severus l'appela par son prénom, Draco se calma et serra la main de Harry très fort. Le brun soupira, puis, se fichant de la présence du professeur, il prit Draco par la taille, le souleva légèrement et l'assit sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui. Surpris par l'audace de son élève honnis envers son filleul, Severus s'en trouva dérouté. Draco soupira de soulagement, et se mit bien contre le survivant qui s'en retrouva avec un sourire béat.

« Potter, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ce sourire stupide lors d'une de mes retenues.

- Mais... !! »

Harry étouffa un cri de douleur quand Draco lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et finit par ne rien dire. Severus regarda étrangement son filleul avant de soupirer.

« Pour en venir au fait, j'ai trouvé un moyen de relier tes rêves avec ceux d'une personne, par une potion que les deux prendraient avant de dormir. En voyant votre... rapprochement avec monsieur Potter, le directeur à penser... préférable que vos songes et ceux de monsieur Potter soient connectés...

- Est-ce dangereux ?

- Non, monsieur Malfoy, aucunement, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Vous vous supporterez juste chaque nuit, lors de vos rêves. Qui sait de quoi seront-ils fait.

- ... Professeur, est-il possible que.... »

Draco semblait nerveux. Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui, et Draco eut le courage nécessaire pour finir sa phrase.

« Est-il possible que j'aille voir mon père... ?

- ... Bien sûr. Attendez deux minutes je vais voir s'il n'y a aucun danger. »

Severus se leva et alla dans son appartement, juste derrière, et lança de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée. Il dit clairement « manoir Malfoy » et entra juste sa tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit le salon des Malfoy, vide. Étrangement, il s'en inquiéta, et décida d'appeler Lucius. Quand il n'eut aucune réponse, il entra dans le salon, et chercha le blond, le coeur battant plus vite.

« Lucius ? »

Le maître des potions commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il chercha dans le manoir, et finit devant la chambre de l'homme. Il eut une sueur froide, de peur, et entra.

De toute sa vie, l'homme n'avait encore jamais vu de telle spectacle. Lucius était à terre, dans sa chambre, entièrement nu, et tremblait légèrement. La pièce semblait avoir été dévastée par une furie dévastatrice qui ne pouvait être l'oeuvre que du seigneur des ténèbres. Les belles armoires, meubles d'appoints, et le lit, tout avait été détruit.

Severus n'osait pas bouger, et quelques minutes passèrent ainsi avant que la voix tremblante de Lucius s'élève.

« Severus... ? »

Le maître des potions réagit à se moment là, et alla directement s'agenouiller à côté de Lucius et le prendre contre lui.

« Par Salazar, Lucius, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé... ? »

Severus détailla le corps de son... ami, et vit plusieurs marques, tel que des suçons, et vit un liquide blanchâtre couler sur les cuisses du blond. Severus se figea complètement, et regarda Lucius qui tremblait toujours.

« Lucius, il t'aurait découvert... ?

- Non, il ne sait pas... il est juste furieux... que mon fils soit avec Potter... est-ce vrai ?

- ... Oui, Lucius, Draco sort avec Harry Potter.

- ... Tant mieux...

- Lucius, dis moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé...

- Regardes dans mes souvenirs, Severus, je... ne suis pas capable de le dire... »

Severus sentit son coeur se serrer, et utilisa la légilimencie pour voir les souvenirs du blond.

---- Mention d'un Viol, scène dure vous pouvez passer si vous voulez ----

Lucius transplanait devant chez lui, comme d'habitude, et entra dans son manoir. Il devait être 19h, comme d'habitude. Il fut surpris de voir son maître dans son salon, semblant passablement énervé.

« Lucius... je pensais que tu aurais mieux élevé ton fils que cela...

- Je vous demande pardon seign... »

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut expulsé contre le mur de son salon par un sort de son maître.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !! »  
Il fit léviter le blond, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le jeta à terre d'un mouvement du poignet. La magie du lord était véritablement effrayante. Les meubles se tassèrent avant d'exploser pour certains, se briser pour d'autres.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de me livrer ton fils correctement, je vais devoir trouver en ta personne de quoi calmer ma frustration... »

En une seconde, le blond fut entièrement nu, et une peur panique l'envahi. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'eut pas le temps de la cacher, et toute son attitude transpirait sa peur.

« Tu as peur Lucius ? Tu as raison !! »

Voldemort lui attrapa les cheveux et le colla face au mur. Le blond gémit de douleur, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste de défense. Il avait assez de contrôle pour savoir que s'il se débattait ou s'il criait, le lord le tuerait, voire pire... quand il sentit le sexe du lord entrer en lui, il hurla de douleur. Finalement, la mort serait peut-être préférable...

« Alors Malfoy ? C'est agréable ? »

Voldemort fit un rapide mouvement, brusque, se délestant de sa rage. Lucius serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Il se retenait de pleurer, le lord n'aimait pas les pleurnicheries. Le lord se retira, et le mit à genoux. Lucius ferma les yeux, et Voldemort le força à le prendre dans sa bouche, violemment. Il fit un rapide mouvement, Lucius ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler. Finalement, Voldemort le jeta à terre, et le reprit violemment, jusqu'à jouir en lui. Il se releva, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Si ton fils est aussi délicieux que toi, ça sera un délice... »

Après quelques Doloris sur le blond, le lord finit par partir, en éclatant de rire.

---- fin du viol ----

Severus sortit de l'esprit de son ami, le coeur doublement serré. Non, Lucius ne méritait pas cela. Pas du tout. Severus serra Lucius contre lui, le berçant délicatement. Il plaignait et admirait le blond en même temps, de pouvoir encore parler et le rassurer après ça. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du blond, pour le calmer.

« Papa... ? »

Severus se retourna d'un coup.

« Draco !!! Que... ? »

Le jeune Serpentard, accompagné d'un Harry Potter blême, se tenait devant la porte, regardant son père en tremblant  
« C'est... de ma faute...

- Non, Draco, c'est...

- Tais toi Severus, c'est de ma faute... !! »

Le blond partit, rapidement suivit de Harry. Lucius soupira, toujours tremblant et se mit bien contre Severus. Severus le releva et l'aida à aller se doucher, comptant, pour la première fois de sa vie, sur Harry Potter pour calmer son filleul...

* * *

Voilà la suite !! Alors ? Réaction ? Que pensez vous du couple Lucius/Severus en deuxième couple ? Pensez vous que le lord va s'arrêter là ? Et qui est cette ombre que l'on a vu dans les fourrées qui a apparemment mis le lord au courant ? Réponses dans les prochains chapitre !! :-) Reviews ?


End file.
